Kissed You into Memory
by jrrm64
Summary: AU Another take on Tony taking the Rota job.
1. Chapter 1

Kissed you into a Memory

am i separated from your body smile brain hands merely  
to become the jumping puppets of a dream? oh i mean:  
entirely having in my careful how  
careful arms created this at length  
inexcusable, this inexplicable pleasure-you go from several  
persons: believe me that strangers arrive  
when i have kissed you into a memory  
slowly, oh seriously  
-that since and if you disappear

You Being in Love. EE Cummings

Prologue

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was called into Director Shepard's office. It wasn't unexpected. When he entered Director Shepard was on the telephone and motioned for him to sit at the conference table. He did as he was told, adjusting his Brioni suit jacket once he sat down.

He knew why he was there. She had made him an offer to lead his own team in Rota, Spain. At first, it was tempting but after the last few days dealing with the team, it now seemed like an answer to a prayer.

"_You know you're not capable of running your own team, Tony," McGee crowed. "You only had one because Gibbs left unexpectedly." _

_Now that Gibbs was back permanently from his hiatus to Mexico, McGee was crowing and preening glad to have his real boss back. Four months under Tony's leadership was four months too long in his opinion. _

Tony sighed as he sat at the table. It was hard being rejected when you thought you did a good job. Of course, it was especially hard for someone with his insecurities brought on by a childhood where his mother died when he was eight and father, who sent him off to military school at twelve. He spent more time with strangers than family. He didn't react well to rejection.

_It was there weekly night together. Once Gibbs was gone and Rule Twelve – no dating co-workers – gone, Tony and Ziva gave into their attraction for each other. They decided that at work she would treat him like she always treated him, maybe even more so, but when not at work they were lovers. And, on one special night a week, he even stayed overnight at her place. _

"_Ahuvi, you seem tense," she said as brought him a glass of red wine. _

_Tony looked at her. Yeah, she was younger than him, but age was deceiving with Ziva David. Her years at Mossad had made her seem almost ancient when it came to many things. What amazed him about her was that she was beautiful and she seemed not even to notice that simple fact. _

_She stood in front of him in a silk red robe with her down, her Mona Lisa smile playing on her lips, and her chocolate eyes smoldering, he knew this was the first woman he truly loved since Wendy. He desired her; he wanted her; he needed her; and he loved her. It was almost sad how tightly she had him wound around his finger. _

"_No talk of work," he said. "I just want to enjoy you."_

_She slipped her robe off and let it fall to the floor. The Mona Lisa smile became lascivious. He knew he was lost. _

Gibbs first returned when Ziva got into trouble with a rogue Mossad agent and Hamas. Instead of calling him, she called Gibbs. That hurt. But, that was only the beginnings of the hurts to come. Once Gibbs returned and stayed, their relationship was over without an explanation. She treated him as if he was merely a co-worker and one that she didn't have much respect for.

"_You are threatened by Gibbs, Tony, because he is a better leader than you. He is better than you," Ziva said. _

With no explanation, he was cut out of her personal life and professionally treated like an afterthought. Yeah, that hurt. It hurt that Abby no longer had time for him now that Gibbs was back; it hurt that the team he worked so hard to keep together all turned their backs on him all because Gibbs was back in charge. All of them except Agent Lee, who was kicked back to legal, seemed to prefer Gibbs to him. Hell, even he preferred Gibbs to him.

Director Shepard finished her phone call and joined him at the conference table.

"Do I have a new leader for the MCRT in Rota?" Shepard asked him.

"Gibbs still isn't himself," he said. "He called me Stan yesterday and Ziva he called Kate. I'm worried about him, Jenny."

"I talked to a doctor. He said all is memories will come back. It will take time but he will be his old self again, Tony. That's not a reason for you to sacrifice your career," she said to him. "Now, what about you? Do you want the job or not? I need someone there starting Monday. There was a death aboard USS Bataan and I want your MCRT to investigate. The ship docks in Rota on Monday."

_Abby gave him the information on the pollen found on the body. Tony handed her a new CafPow and was about to give her a kiss on the cheek, when her hand went up stopping him. _

"_Gibbs, gives me a kiss on the cheek, not you," she said. _

"_Really, Abby," he said. _

"_You can go now," she smiled and started to sip on her straw. _

"Yes, Jenny, I'll take it," he said quietly.

Jenny smiled: "Good call, Tony. You won't regret this. Do you want me to tell Gibbs?"

"I'll tell him and he can tell the team. I'll pop by his place this weekend and let him know," Tony said.

"Okay, Supervisory Special Agent Dinozzo," smiled Jenny.

"Thanks for the opportunity, Jen," he said then stood up.

"You earned it, Tony," she smiled.

NCIS

Tony arrived at Gibbs' house. He knew the door would be unlocked and that Gibbs would be in the basement, so he entered and headed down to his now former boss. As he walked down the creaky basement stairs, he heard someone sawing wood.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked without looking up to see who it was.

"Need to talk to you, Gibbs," Tony said.

"Couldn't wait until Monday?" Gibbs asked.

"I won't be around on Monday," he said.

Gibbs stopped sawing the wood, took off the goggles he wore then looked at Tony. Staring back at Gibbs, Tony couldn't get used to his boss' moustache.

"Okay, talk," said Gibbs.

"I've been offered my own team in Rota, Spain and I've taken it," he said.

"I guess you liked being in charge while I was gone," said Gibbs.

"No, I just don't feel like I fit into the team anymore," Tony said.

"What are you too good to be my senior field agent?" Gibbs snapped.

"I think you have an agent in McGee who feels like he is ready to be your SFA and Ziva also thinks she could handle the job better than me or McGee. You don't need three SFAs," he said.

"I've only got one and that's you," Gibbs said.

"That was me, boss. I've got my own team waiting for me in Rota," he said.

"Well, you can be replaced," said Gibbs.

Even as he said it, he knew he didn't mean it. His brain was still messed up from getting blown up. He didn't remember everything about DiNozzo, but he knew the young man was important to him. And now he was going. He didn't want him to go, but he wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, I can be replaced, Gibbs, but we know you can't be replaced. The team didn't want me to replace you and now that you're back, they are happy again. See ya, boss," he said then he turned left.

"Damn it," growled Gibbs.

He wanted his brain to be clear and working at one hundred percent again, but even four months later he had holes in his memory.

NCIS

Early Monday morning Ziva found herself staring at Tony's desk when she got to work. It was too clean and things were missing from it. There was just something wrong with it. McGee was busy on the computer.

"McGee, have you seen Tony or Gibbs?" she asked him.

"Nope," he answered.

She sat back in her chair and sighed. Things had not been good between her and Tony lately. When Gibbs returned she used it as an excuse to break it off between them after having Officer Bashan subtly threaten Tony's life.

_Bashan handed her photos of her and Tony standing at her door looking lovingly at each other. Mossad had been following her. _

"_Your father wants to know what your relationship with Agent DiNozzo is," said Bashan. _

"_It is none of his business," growled Ziva._

"_You are a Mossad Officer. It is his business," said Bashan. "If your father feels this agent is a threat, he will be removed." _

Ziva knew she should have told Tony why she needed to end things between them, but she didn't want things to end. She had fallen in love with him. Ziva knew it was mistake when it happened, yet she couldn't help herself. Even though he could be the most annoying, infuriating man she had ever met, he was also trusting, loyal, loving, and a good man. She didn't know many truly good men.

Gibbs came storming into the bullpen. His moustache was shaved and he looked annoyed.

"Morning, Boss," McGee said.

"Morning, Gibbs," added Ziva.

"Tony's not in yet," smiled McGee.

"He's not coming in," Gibbs said then he sat down at his desk. "He's in Rota, Spain with his own team. McGee, you're my SFA now. Don't let me down."

"Gibbs," said Ziva, "why?"

"You'd have to ask him," growled Gibbs.

Ziva's face remained calm, but she felt herself falling apart inside. Tony was gone.

Chapter One

**Two Years Later**

September in Rota was hot and humid. As Tony sat at outdoors at a café not far from the Castillo de Luna, his smartphone rang. Slipping it out his cream colored Irish linen pants he looked to see who it was from. Director Vance was calling. Tony sighed. Though, he had a good relationship with Vance, he missed Jenny, whose death from a brain aneurism was unexpected. He was tempted to go back to the states for her funeral, but decided there were too many painful memories waiting there.

"DiNozzo," he answered the call he had been waiting for.

"_SAC DiNozzo, meet Michael Rivkin at Tower of Convento de La Merced at 1800 hours. Code word is dusk. Let me know the results_," Vance said.

"MTAC at 2400 my time, 0800 o'clock in the morning your time," Tony said.

"_I'm counting on you, DiNozzo_," said Vance then he hung up.

Tony put away his smartphone and picked up the cup of coffee from the table and took a sip. Jenny liked secretive undercover ops and now Vance like joint covert adventures with foreign spy agency. This time it was Mossad, the last time it was MI-6. As the newly promoted Special Agent in Charge of Rota, Spain, he was up to his neck in these operations. It made him miss his old days as just the team leader of the MCRT.

He looked at his watch. It was five o'clock. He decided to pay his bill and walk to his destination. _I hope this spy is more fun than the last one I had to deal with. _Placing money on the table, he got up, slipped his black linen Armani sports coat on in order to cover his Sig Sauer, adjusted his white oxford shirt's collar, put on a pair of Ray-Bans, and started walking. He now knew the streets and sights of Rota well.

Tower of Convento de La Merced was an example of the moors influence on Rota and Spain. It looked more like a mosque than a former convent. As he scanned the area, he noticed a swarthy man with black hair and a perpetual five o'clock shadow standing by the tower. His olive suit and dark olive shirt hung from a body that was at attention and ready to pounce and his dark eyes were distant and observant. This was the Mossad agent.

Tony walked up to him and smiled then said: "I love this city at dusk."

"Agent DiNozzo, I presume?" asked Michael Rivkin.

"Only if you are Officer Rivkin," answered Tony.

"Is there somewhere we can talk that will seem convivial and I can have a drink?" he asked.

"Sure. Follow me," said Tony.

Most of the buildings of Rota were painted white with a colorful trim along the doorway, light orange, occasional yellow, or were stone. The place Tony took Michael was called O'Grady's Irish Bar and it was a burnt orange. They entered to a blast of Nordic cold air from the air conditioner and a bar that was populated mainly by off duty sailors. After ordering a couple of Guinness Stouts, they sat down in a corner booth.

"Cold in air," said Michael.

Now that he was listening Tony could hear and accent similar to Ziva's. He tried to block the association in his mind.

"We are going after a weapons dealer by the name of Maurice Jospin, also known as Boneparte," said Michael.

"Boneparte, what is he a short dictator?" asked Tony.

"No, he is from Corsica," answered Michael, who then emptied half his stout down his throat.

"Okay, what makes Boney so important?" asked Tony.

"The kinds of weapons and weapons systems he procures and who he is willing to sell them to," said Michael. "From the best sniper rifles to XM 25s, the air burst grenade launcher, and much more. He has a knack of getting the best there is and selling them to Chechen rebels, Al Qaeda, Islamic Jihad, White Supremacist groups in your country. This bastard needs to be stop."

"What do you need from NCIS?" asked Tony.

"He is staying in Malaga at the moment, vacationing so to speak. He knows me as a Lebanese procurer of weapons named Michael Lapin. I need an NCIS undercover operative such as Callen to partner with me as an American procurer of weapons. It appears that Boney, as you call him wants a particular weapons system and is having trouble procuring it. He is willing to hire me and my partner to get it. Once we have it, we can then get into his organization and start rolling it up for good," said Michael.

"Okay, I need to talk to Vance," Tony said.

"I know," said Michael, who finished off his stout.

Tony noticed that Michael Rivkin had a deep thirst. Being the son of an alcoholic, he knew the signs and Michael had them. Alcohol was his fuel.

"Michael," a voice disturbed them.

Michael looked over at the voice and so did Tony. The man was six foot tall, thin with razor features. He looked deadly.

"Etienne," Michael said.

Etienne came over and handed Michael a scotch on the rocks and sat down in the booth beside him. He then looked at Tony with suspicion.

"You followed me?" asked Michael.

"Monsieur Jospin thought you might be meeting your American contact and he wanted me to size him up," Etienne said while staring at Tony.

Tony remained calm. His brain worked on a few salient facts that he could easily remember and sell. _Keep it close to the truth, DiNozzo, it's easier to sell_.

"Anthony Paddington," Tony smiled and offered him his right hand to shake.

Etienne shook his hand then looked at Tony with the eyes of an executioner.

"Tell me about yourself, Anthony Paddington," Etienne said.

"I'm just a man with connections, who likes expensive things and am willing to do just about anything to afford those things," Tony said.

"Just about anything?" asked Etienne.

"Yeah, I won't bend over and take it up the ass for you. I'm not that kind of boy," Tony smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile.

"You are Michael's partner?" said Etienne.

"I work with him," Tony corrected him.

"Tony here is well connected in the US. We have worked together in the past," said Michael.

"What are you doing in Rota?" Etienne asked.

"Sightseeing for now. Once I know what you want I'm off to Washington DC to get started," he answered.

"How did you get involved in this profession, Mr. Paddington?" asked Etienne.

"First of all call me Tony. My father is Mr. Paddington. To answer your question, I don't the ambition to be a businessman like many of my relatives do, but I do have the ambition to live well. I also have the gift of making friends and corrupting them, which leads to people willing to give me information they shouldn't," smiled Tony. "You might say Michael is the brawn and I am the brains."

Etienne smiled: "Monsieur Jospin thought as much. He knew that Lapin couldn't be the brains. Excellent."

Etienne stood up then looked at Tony: "In five days be in the Watergate Hotel in DC. Jospin will contact you with a test. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Paddington."

Etienne walked away. Michael downed his scotch.

"I guess you are that undercover operative. Good job," he smiled.

"Yeah, good job," sighed Tony. "Director Vance is going to kill me."

"Not if Deputy Director David approves of you," said Michael. "I will contact him."

"NCIS field office at midnight. We'll talk to Vance then," said Tony.

"Good, good," smiled Michael. "I need another drink."

NCIS

"I sent you to get an update from Mossad and you become part of the damned operation," Vance barked. "You are the special agent in charge of the Rota field office, DiNozzo, I can't afford to lose you for an op which might last two months or longer."

"He had no choice. If he didn't do what he did then my cover would be blown," said Rivkin.

Tony put his eyes down and looked at the floor of the Rota MTAC.

"Send me what you told him and I'll get started working an airtight ID for you. I'll also contact Deputy Director David and update him. You let your assistant special agent in charge know that they are in charge until further notice then the two of you get on a plane for DC," Vance ordered.

"Yes, sir," replied Tony.

The MTAC screen went blank and Tony glared at Rivkin.

"I didn't know I was followed," Rivkin said.

_Probably because you were too busy getting hammered to notice. _Tony took a deep breath. He now was stuck in this op, so he might as well make the best of it.

"I need to get things cleared up here then pack," Tony said.

"I think I'll go back to my hotel and get some sleep then," said Rivkin.

NCIS

The flight got in at ten AM. After making their way through TSA and customs, they grabbed their luggage at the luggage carousel. Tony had a garment bag and another bag to go along with his carry on luggage. Michael had a bag.

Wearing jeans, a lavender oxford shirt, and his black Armani sports coat, Tony was amazed how much he got used to the weather of Rota. It was seventy degrees out and he was cold.

"We are supposed to head to NCIS first," said Tony.

"Good. I can see my girlfriend," Michael smiled lasciviously.

"She work at NCIS?" asked Tony suddenly feeling his stomach knot up.

"Mossad Liaison," he answered.

"Oh," Tony replied and then he felt that knot grow tighter.

They grabbed a cab. After the two men talking for most of the eight hour flight, they now sat in silence. Michael didn't notice Tony's body language and demeanor changed. He had just spent over a day with Ziva's boyfriend and now felt sick to his stomach.

After passing through security, the cab left them off in front of NCIS Headquarters. As Rivkin signed in, Tony stopped to catch up with the security guards. It allowed him to put some space between him and Rivkin.

Rivkin got of the elevator and walked over to the bullpen. Ziva was standing looking over McGee's shoulder, while Gibbs sat doing reports and Special Agent Neal Morse sat at McGee's old desk. When Ziva saw Michael, she swiftly moved away from McGee and walked into his awaiting hug. As she hugged him, she saw Tony getting off the elevator carrying his luggage. Her heartbeat quickened seeing him. He avoided eye contact with her then he walked up to Michael, who was lost in his hug. Tony stopped beside him.

"I'll be up with Director Vance, Mike," Tony said then walked through Gibbs' bullpen to the mezzanine stairs and up he went.

McGee and Gibbs had stopped their work as Tony passed. He didn't stop for small talk or even a hello. Michael noticed their reaction. Ziva moved away from him and to her desk.

"You people know Anthony?" he asked.

"He used to work with us," Ziva answered.

Gibbs got up and walked out of the bullpen. McGee and Morse watched their boss go.

"He's upset," remarked Morse.

"He and Tony were once close," said McGee.

"I might as well join my partner," smiled Michael.

He walked over to Ziva and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I better join him before I am in trouble with Eli," said Michael.

Michael left his bag beside Ziva's desk and headed up the stairs. Ziva watched him go. Her mind still couldn't believe that Tony was not only back but he was working with Michael.

"Ziva, you okay?" asked McGee.

"Yes, McGee. I am fine," she said.

NCIS

Vance secured his office and motioned Tony to sit down at his conference table. Tony sat down and waited for the chewing of his ass off.

"Explain to me how it happened," said Vance.

Tony looked at Vance, as he chewed on a toothpick. _I wonder who's play Vance in the movie: Terence Howard or Don Cheadle? I'm voting Don Cheadle. _

"I'm waiting, Agent DiNozzo," said Vance.

"This guy Etienne followed Michael into a bar where we were talking. In started questioning me like I was Michael's partner and I went with it, mainly because the alternative was pulling out my NCIS badge and blowing Michael's coverage," said Tony.

"He was followed," Vance said to himself.

"May I speak freely?" asked Tony.

"Go right ahead," said Vance.

"Our Mossad boy downstairs, he's living on the edge. I don't know if its burnout or the alcohol consumption is catching up with him, but I'm not sure he's up for this op," said Tony.

"He's drinking heavily?" asked Vance.

"From what I've seen," Tony said.

"According Eli David, Michael Rivkin is one of his top Kidon operatives. He's trained to kill and has completed op after op without a problem," said Vance.

"Maybe they aren't giving him enough time between ops or he's had one op too many because Michael Rivkin is on the edge," Tony told him.

Vance sat back and sighed.

"This is too important an op to shut it down because of Rivkin," Vance said. "Maurice Jospin has caused a lot of trouble for Israel and the US. If we have to bring this weapons network down, it is a matter of national security."

"So, I'm stuck in an op I'm not prepped for and with a Mossad assassin partner who is on the verge of burnout," Tony summarized.

"I'll give you all the backup I can, DiNozzo, but this op has to go through," Vance said.

Tony smiled. _I'm going to be on an op with Ziva's alcoholic boyfriend. I'm fucked. _

NCIS

Eli David was intimidating and he knew it. He had worked hard at the reputation and image. His craggy face and salt pepper hair along with his Aristotle Onassis glasses and preference for white suits helped the image. Vance, Tony, and Michael stood in MTAC.

"We have set up Agent DiNozzo's identity," said Vance.

"You will have to live this identity twenty four seven for the next few months, Agent DiNozzo," said Eli.

Tony got the distinct feeling that Eli David didn't like him, which was strange since he had never met the man before.

"When I was a cop I lived an undercover ID for months to take down a mafia family," Tony said.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" sighed Eli. "I was expecting the legendary Callen not a talented amateur."

"I believe Agent DiNozzo can handle this," said Vance.

Michael leaned in and whispered: "A ringing endorsement."

Tony tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. _Working for this bastard, no wonder Michael is drinking heavily. _

"We will need to keep a close eye on this op, Leon," Eli said. "Too many things can go wrong and it must succeed."

"I get goose bumps with the encouragement," Tony mumbled.

Vance looked over him with an expression that told him that quiet was the best bet.

"I am depending upon you, Leon," Eli said.

"Don't worry. This op will succeed," said Vance.

The screen went blank. Vance turned and looked at Michael and Tony.

"Officer Rivkin, you might as well go over to the Watergate Hotel and check in, while I take Agent DiNozzo down to Miss Scuito to collect his passport, driver's license, credit cards, and more," said Vance.

"Do you want me to check you in and bring your luggage over?" Michael asked Tony.

"I'd appreciate it," said Tony.

"We are my partner, or shu'taf in Hebrew," smiled Michael.

NCIS

As Tony and Vance entered the lab, they were struck by Abby in her anime Catholic school outfit with a white lab coat dancing around in front of her computers to some loud hard driving rock music that gave both of them a headache.

"Coltrane, it's not," sighed Vance.

"Or the Chairman of the Board," agreed Tony.

"Miss Scuito, Please!" Vance yelled.

Abby stopped dancing and turned off the music with a remote. She then faced Vance and Tony.

"Miss Scuito, give Agent DiNozzo is ID, passport, and everything else," said Vance then he faced Tony. "Once you're done here then get away from here and stay away. I need this op to succeed."

"Yes, Director," Tony said.

Vance strode out of the lab leaving Tony to face Abby.

"I'm not talking to you. You left without saying goodbye," she said.

Tony knew this was coming. He had a choice to either weather the storm or try to explain himself. Since he wasn't in the mood after two years to explain himself, he chose to weather the storm.

"I should have expected you to act selfishly. Tony DiNozzo always came first for Tony DiNozzo," Abby harumpfed.

"You have my ID and everything," he said.

"Of course, Agent DiNozzo, let's give you want you want," Abby said. "You really…"

Ziva walked in with perfect timing.

"…are a bastard, DiNozzo. You don't care about anyone but yourself," Abby said then looked over her shoulder at Ziva. "Right, Ziva? You agree with me."

Tony looked behind him and saw Ziva standing there. She saw in his eyes that he couldn't cover up the hurt he felt seeing her. He turned back around and faced Abby.

"Dr. Scuito, I have a job to do. I need the materials promised me," he ordered.

She looked at him for a moment as if she wanted to murder him, but this time she kept her mouth shut. Unlike Abby, Ziva didn't blame Tony for leaving. She had broken his heart and she knew it. She broke her own, too.

Abby grabbed a clear plastic bag and dumped some material out on the table.

"Driver's license, passport, three credit cards with unlimited balances, you should like that, and a smartphone that is encrypted," said Abby.

Abby then walked over to one of her computers and brought Tony up.

"Anthony David Paddington. We fit you into your mother's actually family. You were born into the American branch in New York City, Park Avenue. Father lost all his money in bad investments. You went to Rhode Island Military Academy then Williams College. Bad academics but a good athlete. You have used your frat boy charm to womanizer and make contacts that you could use. We wanted to keep your story as close as we can to your true story," Abby snorted.

"I was on the Dean's list in College and graduated Sum Laude," smiled Tony.

"Ohio State University," sniffed Abby.

"The Ohio State University," Tony's smile grew.

"You need leave all your real ID, badge, credit cards, everything," Abby told him.

"What do you want, Ziva?" Abby asked and walked past Tony to Ziva.

Tony took out his wallet and placed his driver's license, credit cards, then his passport, and NCIS ID and badge.

"I just came down for no reason, Abby," Ziva said.

Tony put his new driver's license and new credit cards into his wallet. He then slipped the smartphone and passport into his pocket. Walking over to the computer, he read the synopsis of his false background. _Yeah, I can handle this. _

He turned and looked at Ziva, who returned his stare. It hurt just looking at her. _Now this I can't handle. _Without saying a word, he walked out of the lab and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Located in Foggy Bottom near the John F Kennedy Center for Performing Arts, the Watergate Complex included a hotel, office buildings, Condos, and apartments. It was a large white coliseum looking complex of five buildings. After NCIS, Tony decided to get lost for a while instead going right to the Watergate, he checked out some of his old haunts, had a few beers, and reconnected with a city that he thought he'd never leave. Finally, he took a cab to the Watergate.

Tony checked into his room, which was a few rooms down Michael's room. Michael had taken care of everything for him, including having his bags waiting for him in his hotel room. Even though he had his qualms about working with Michael, he had to admit he tried hard to be a good partner. Once he changed into black jeans, blue dress shirt, and grabbed his suede jacket, he decided to check out Michael and invite him to a jazz club in the U Street Corridor. Knocking on the door, Michael answered. He was wearing a towel around his waist and he looked like he just got through with exercising. Tony noticed the king size bed was messed up and a shower was running in the bathroom. The shower stopped.

"Come in, Tony," Michael said. "Where have you been?"

"Just get used to the DC again. I lived here for a lot of years before I went to Rota," he answered.

He heard Ziva's voice yell from the bathroom. She was speaking Hebrew to Michael. Tony didn't know if he felt sick to his stomach or something just died inside of him. All he knew was that he needed to get out of the room now. Wearing a hotel robe, Ziva exited the bathroom. She stopped dead when she saw Tony. Her eyes smoldered for a moment as she looked at him then they went cold.

"I was going to invite you out for a meal and few drinks, but I can see you are busy," Tony said.

"Wait here, let me shower then we can talk about going somewhere tonight," said Michael.

He walked past Tony slapping him on the shoulder as if they were buddies then he disappeared into the bathroom. Tony and Ziva just stared at each other. Once the shower went on, she spoke.

"You never said goodbye," she said.

"Since you had ended things between us, I didn't really think I had to say goodbye," Tony replied.

"Things were complicated back then. Many things were left unsaid that needed to be said, that I need to say," Ziva said.

She wanted to tell him the whole truth; she wanted to jump into his arms, but it wasn't the right moment. But, she wanted that moment to be now. She hadn't realized just how hard it was going to be to see him again.

"Things are complicated now, too. I'm the SAC of Rota one moment and the next I get shanghaied into an op I don't want to be part of with a Mossad agent you bends the elbow too much," said Tony.

"Bends the elbow too much?" asked Ziva slightly confused.

"He drinks too much. Watch him with that, keep a close eye on his drinking because I think he's on the edge, Ziva. He's drinking too much, making mistakes, and he got me involved when it should be someone from OSP," said Tony.

"He is Mossad. Michael is twice the man you are," she snapped, defending Michael. She had to defend him; she was sleeping with him.

The words left her mouth and she realized how similar what she said sounded like what she said about Gibbs to Tony. On instincts, she pulled out a verbal knife and stabbed. There was a part of her that wanted to scream for being so defensive, for being the good Mossad officer defending Mossad. She saw his sea green eyes darken. It was too late to apologize, as she had drawn first blood. He was angry and she remembered that when Tony was angry you didn't try to explain yourself because he stopped listening.

"Tell Mikey, I'm not in the mood to be a useless, Non-Mossad third wheel. Tell him I went to get some food and then get laid. I'll talk to him tomorrow," he growled.

He turned and headed for the door. His hand went on the knob when he heard Ziva say his name softly. He didn't bother to turn around but walked out.

Ziva stood there. She closed her eyes and wondered why she kept hurting the man she loved. Michael started to sing some song in Hebrew in the shower. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down and thought about what Tony had said. When she arrived, Michael had been drinking and it wasn't just one drink, either. She needed to talk to Officer Bashan at the embassy or maybe call Hadar in Israel. Tony just might be right and Michael was on the verge of burnout.

NCIS

Tony woke up with a blond young woman, whose name he didn't know in bed with him. His head ached and he had to wonder whom he was trying to punish last night Ziva or himself. He had stopped the meaningless one-nighters after his first six months in Rota when it seemed he had slept with half the eligible women there.

"Morning," the blond said.

She was attractive and about twenty-six years old. He scanned the clothes on the floor to see jeans, nice blouse, but not too expensive, a sweater. There was a black leather backpack instead of a pocket book. He guessed grad student.

"Don't you have classes this morning?" he smiled.

"You remembered," she purred.

Years of screwing around and screwing up had honed his morning after skills. He kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you shower first and I'll order us some room service," he said.

"I'd like that," she said.

She got out of bed not bothering to grab a sheet or clothes. He had to admit that she had a good body. It was no wonder why he zeroed in on her. Grabbing his jeans, he put them on then checked her bag for ID. Her name was Janet Mills and she was a Georgetown grad student. He ordered them a lot of room service. He was hungry.

After she showered, he told her just to sign for the breakfast when it arrived then he went in to shower. Sticking his head under a heavy stream of hot water was a great relief. His muscles relaxed and his mind started functioning properly again. Maybe his mind started function too well because he drifted into a memory.

"_Ahuvi, you don't understand what it is like to be Mossad. We carry the defense of Israel on our shoulders. My father always told me I was the sharp need of the spear, which he used to keep our enemies away," Ziva told him. "We fail and innocent Israelis usually die." _

_His father told him that he was useless and he'd die in the gutter because he didn't want to follow in his footsteps. They were in her bed after having made love. For once, she was opening up to him. _

"_Zi, you're NCIS now not Mossad. You need to not be so tightly wound. Mistakes are going to be made. You're human," he told her. _

_She had screwed up and lost her temper with a suspect, who had goaded her into it. It came very close to being a case of brutality, which would have gotten him released. Ziva kept beating herself up over this, over losing control. Mossad officers didn't lose control. He knew how much having control meant to her, even when they were making love. She never really let herself go completely. _

"_I am still Mossad. I could be called away tomorrow to do the work of Israel," she said. _

"_I don't like hearing that, Zi. I don't want to lose you," he said. _

_She kissed him passionately. _

"_I do not want to lose you, Ahuvi," she said. _

Tony let the memory get washed away with the shampoo. He turned off the shower and heard voices in the hotel room. Janet was talking to someone. Putting on his jeans, he grabbed a towel and toweled off his hair and upper body then exited with the towel over his shoulders. Michael was enjoying breakfast with Janet.

"Morning, Tony," he said with a grin. "I see you did as you said you would last night. You are a man of your word."

"What did you and Ziva end up doing?" he asked

"Ah, we went to dinner and got into a heated discussion then she told me to go back to the hotel and pleasure myself. She can be difficult," he smiled.

Tony walked over to the cart full of food and poured himself a coffee then grabbed a blueberry muffin. Michael was eating his bagel, lox, and cream cheese.

"Michael was telling me that you two are partners," Janet said.

"Yes, we are," agreed Tony.

"What kind of businessmen are you?" she asked.

"Successful, darling," answered Tony with his best movie star smile.

NCIS

Tony and Michael walked around the Smithsonian, not so much to take in the sights but to make sure that they weren't followed. They let the security of the Smithsonian work in their favor.

"Ziva said we should not see each other until this op is over. She said it was too risky," Michael said. "She can be frustrating. Do you believe she expects me to be faithful?"

"To be honest, Mike, I worked with her when I was in DC. I know she can be difficult," Tony agreed.

"Where you friends?" he asked.

"Not always," smiled Tony.

He thought about saying no, we were lovers, but he needed Michael if he was going to survive this op.

"Ziva can be difficult," said Michael. "After we talk business, I want a drink."

Tony looked at his wristwatch. It was noon and he was wanting to start drinking already. He needed to moderate him somehow.

"We'll get some lunch at a pub I know. How does that sound?" he asked

"Excellent," he said.

Food was a good moderator for alcohol.

"Etienne said he'd contact us. So we wait, stay clean, act like we are being watched, and then when he tests us we have to pass the test," said Tony.

"We will," Michael replied.

"What is this op building up to, Michael?" asked Tony.

"We are collecting names and information. Kidon units and Seal teams will clean up what we find out. This is a very dangerous network we are dealing with, Tony," said Michael.

"And this Jospin?" asked Tony.

"If I get close enough to him then I kill him," he said.

"I hope that come with an escape plan because I'll be standing beside you," said Tony.

"I hope so, too," smiled Michael.

NCIS

Two days into their stay at the Watergate, the call came into Tony's room. Etienne wanted to speak only to Tony. He was the brains.

"The US Army is developing Future Force Warrior. This includes weapons, battle armor that is an exoskeleton, physiological status monitoring subsystem, microclimate cooling and heating system, and power subsystem. We want the detailed specs on this," he said. "It can be sold for a tidy amount to rival countries."

"How long do we have?" asked Tony.

"Three weeks," he said.

"Budget?" Tony asked.

"We will reimburse whatever you spend if you get this and pay you a nice fee," said Etienne.

"How do I contact you?" Tony asked.

"Write this number down," he said then gave Tony the number and hung up.

Once he hung up the telephone, Tony fell back on the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he moaned.

If this op was going to work, he needed to get the detailed specs of the Future Force Warrior. Supplying anyone other than the US DOD with these detailed specs could compromise the health of soldiers, yet he needed to do this. The best way to get these specs was either from MIT or from Berkeley where the systems were being designed or hack into the Pentagon. It looked like they were headed to Boston and MIT. He didn't want to deal with the Pentagon just yet.

Tony sat up and called Michael's room. He picked up.

"Etienne called me," Tony said.

"Finally, we can get this started," Michael said.

NCIS

They checked into a boutique hotel named the Eliot on Commonwealth Avenue. They got rooms on different floors as a security precaution. This would be the base of their operation while they worked on getting the Future Force Warrior specs. It was agreed by both of them that they needed a hacker to help with this op. Michael made a few phone calls.

"Tonight at nine o'clock at Shay's Pub on JFK Street. Our hacker is an MIT student from Israel, who has been told this is a matter of national security," said Michael.

"Oh, goody, we are coercing college students into helping us," sighed Tony. "I don't feel like a fucking fraud."

"We do what we must, Tony," said Michael. "Anyway, he is happy to do this. You see if now will not be expected to return to Israel and serve his country. He can stay in the US now, if he wants and that is what he wants."

"Okay, dress casual and try to be sober for this, Mikey," sighed Tony.

"You know I can hold my liquor," said Michael.

"You can hold your liquor, my liquor and everyone else's liquor. I just want you sober for this," he said.

"For you I'd do anything, partner," Michael smiled.

"Okay, Mickey," Tony smiled.

Shays was a college pub. The tables and chairs and décor just said that college kids drank there. Michael grabbed them a couple of beers from the tap and Tony sat down at a table. They weren't there ten minutes when their hacker showed up.

"So, are you going to buy me a burger and a beer?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Etan, behave or I'll tell you bother," said Michael.

"I am not Aaron. I am not Mossad material," he said with a smirk.

"You can do this hacking for us?" Michael asked.

"The system can't be hacked into because it is a stand alone. I need to get to a terminal attached to their system," he said.

"So, he has to come with us into MIT," Tony said.

Michael looked at him and nodded yes.

NCIS

It was a late night for Gibbs' MCRT. They were investigating the death of NIA Captain. Taking a break in the sturm und drang of dealing with Gibbs when he was on a rampage, Ziva grabbed her smartphone and disappeared to make a call. As she, left McGee was being chewed out for not having anything for Gibbs. It brought a smile to her face.

"_Jesus, Ziva, I now understand why Stan Burly only lasted three years with Gibbs. I don't know how Tony did it. He not only took Gibbs rampages with ease, but he'd goaded Gibbs into focusing his temper on him and him alone sparing the rest of the team," McGee said. _

"_He protected us, McGee and we didn't even realize it," Ziva said. _

"_Yeah, well, I'm starting to miss him," McGee said. _

She found a spot near Abby's lab and made her call.

"_Hadar, we need to speak," _she said in Hebrew.

"_What is Ziva?" _Amit Hadar sighed.

"_Michael. He is drinking heavily and from what I can tell is near burnout. I'm not sure he should be on an important op," _she told him.

"_Too late to go back, Ziva. This Agent DiNozzo will have to look out for him because they have already in too deep. They are being tested by Maurice Jospin to see if he will add them to his procuring agents," _Hadar said.

"_They are going after Bonaparte," _Ziva said feeling the anger start to build. It was bad enough that her father would send an agent on the verge of burnout on an important mission, but Tony was involved. He was trained for this kind of thing.

"_You know this, DiNozzo, don't you?" _Hadar asked.

"_You know that I do," _Ziva hissed.

"_Let's hope he doesn't need our help," _Hadar said.

"_If he does then I want to be a part of it," _Ziva said_._

"_We'll see," _Hadar hung up.

Ziva took a deep breath. Thing were worse then she thought they were.

NCIS

Michael supplied Etan with the equipment he needed, which included a tablet-sized computer that allowed him to hack into the security system from the car. On Tony's insistence, Michael and he were armed with non-lethal weapons. Tony carried a Taser and blackjack and Michael carried a dart gun where the darts were dipped in a sedative.

"I've turned off all the alarms to the lab with the terminal we need," said Etan.

"And cameras?" asked Tony.

"They are on a loop," Etan said.

"Okay, let's go. I want to be in and out within fifteen minutes," said Michael.

With Etan coming up the rear, Tony and Michael efficiently made their way through the lab area following the route Etan had planned for them. Whenever they came on a guard, he was deposed off in a non-lethal way. The problem was that Tony noticed that Michael almost seemed to get off on the adrenaline of the situation, which made his actions a little too violent. It was almost as if he wanted the situation to fall apart and real violence to break out so that he could feel alive. He knew that he'd have to keep an eye on this, especially if he wanted to live.

Once they got to the terminal, Etan was able to get in and get the information in five minutes. He downloaded it into a thumb drive and then they were off. His reward for his help, Etan was allowed to keep the equipment Michael got for them. Tony and Michael returned to the Eliot Hotel.

Tony dialed the number that Etienne gave him.

"Paddington, I presume," a cultured voice said.

"Anthony Paddington," said Tony.

"You have the specs?" he asked.

"I am holding them in my hand on a thumb drive," said Tony.

"Excellent. You only took a few days instead of weeks. Logan Airport, private terminal. The Gulfstream is under my name, Maurice Jospin. Bring the thumb drive to me in Corsica. You just passed the test," Jospin hung up.

Tony looked at Michael: "We are going to Corsica."

Michael smiled.

"It's too early yet to kill Jospin, isn't it?" asked Tony.

"We need more intel first on his network. Maybe the third time we meet him then I'll kill," smiled Michael.

"Great," Tony said, as he started wondering for the fiftieth time why they hell was he still involved in this op.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Air France plane landed at Sainte–Catherine Airport. The plane wasn't that crowded, as Tony and Michael made their way out. After going through customs and collecting their luggage in the terminal, two men in Armani suits, who had hired muscle written all over them, approached Tony and Michael.

"Anthony Paddington, Michael Lapin," one of the men said in a thick accent.

"That's us," answered Tony.

"Come," was all that came out of his mouth for the rest of the trip.

Tony and Michael got into the back of a Mercedes SUV and were driven through the commune of Calvi. Through a town that reminded Tony of something out of the 1800s with buildings that seemed perfectly preserved and down to the picturesque bay, Tony kept checking Michael out of the corner of his eye. He seemed calm, almost preternaturally calm, or as Tony thought: it was the calm before the storm. This would be their first encounter with Jospin.

The SUV stopped at the marina, which had yachts of all sizes populating its blue Mediterranean water. A smaller speedboat was waiting for them. They got in and they were immediately transported to one of the largest yachts Tony had ever seen, and growing up in Long Island, he had seen plenty of yachts. It was a six deck monster with a helicopter pad on the top deck and a party deck, which lowered from the starboard hull into the water and allowed guests to sun themselves, swim in the ocean, rather than the pool on the main deck, barbecue, and relax in a small spa pool.

The motor boat moored at the back of the yacht, where two crewmen took their bags and Etienne was waiting for them.

"This Monsieur Jospin's yacht, _The Flacon_," Etienne said. "Welcome aboard."

"I hope there is room for us," smiled Michael.

"There are two VIP cabins, two double staterooms, and one twin cabin and the owners' cabin. You will share a double stateroom. There are also two bars, a dining room, a cinema that seats twelve, and Monsieur Jospin's office. It can handle you," said Etienne with a sniff.

They were shown two their double stateroom, which had two queen sized beds in it and plenty of room. Etienne suggested they dress for the sun then left them after taking the thumb drive from Tony. After changing into a pair of jeans and a white linen dress shirt then slipping on his loafers without socks, Tony was ready. He noticed that Michael changed into chinos and a polo shirt.

"I checked to room," Michael held up a scanner, "and there are no bugs."

"How are you doing?" asked Tony.

"I need a drink after a long flight," he smiled.

"Don't get hammered," warned Tony.

"I never get hammered," Michael said.

They were escorted by a crewman to the deck with the pool, where four very attractive women barely wearing bikinis swam and an elegant dark haired man greying at the temples sat sipping a drink along with Etienne. The man was Jospin and he motioned them to sit with them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," said Jospin.

"The pleasure is most definitely ours," Tony said then he looked about him. "I admire your style."

"Do you?" smiled Jospin.

"Man who lives without style merely exists," said Tony.

Jospin chuckled: "I like that, Mr. Paddington. I noticed you said style and not money."

"Too many people mistake the two. I know plenty of men who have money and no style. But, of course style is underappreciated by those who don't possess it," Tony said, as he slipped a pair of brown tortoise shell Ray-Bans on.

"Do you like scotch, Mr. Paddington?" asked Jospin.

"MaCallan is my favorite," Tony said.

"I am drinking MaCallan 1939," he smiled. "Shall I have one poured for you?"

"Please," smiled Tony.

Jospin looked at Michael. He seemed unimpressed with him.

"And what would you like, Mr. Lapin?" he asked.

"Gin and Tonic," said Michael.

"Make it Old Raj Gin if you have it," added Tony.

Smiling Jospin lifted his hand and a crewman came over. He ordered the drinks in Italian then the crewman left.

"You're English roots show through with your choice of Old Raj Gin for your partner," Jospin said.

"The English know two things well: Shakespeare and Gin," said Tony.

"I enjoy them both. If this relationship continues to prosper then I'll have to have you to London for a play and a night of refined drinking," said Jospin.

"I'd enjoy that," said Tony. "Did you enjoy the thumb drive?"

Jospin nodded in the affirmative.

"You have earned an upfront fee of fifty thousand dollars and a bonus once we sell the specs, which won't be right away. I want to let that market stew a little" he said.

"And do you another test or job for us?" asked Tony.

"I like to think of them as commissions. And yes you have earned a commission," said Jospin.

"Excellent," Tony said.

The drinks came. Tony took his scotch and sipped it. He smiled.

"Just a hint of peat," he said.

"Very well done, Anthony. You have an educated palate," said Jospin then he looked over at one of the women in the pool.

Tony looked over at her. She had black hair and she was either Latin or Italian. He had to admit that she was gorgeous, one of the better-looking woman he'd ever had a chance to spent some time with. One of the better-looking woman, but not the best.

"Isabella, I want you to be Anthony's companion while he is here," Jospin said.

Slowly, she got out of the pool showing off a body that was made for sinning. Michael smirked.

"Tony always has time for a beautiful woman," smirked Michael.

Isabella grabbed a towel then walked over to Tony and handed it to him: "Will you help me dry my back."

Tony knew that he had no good reasons for refusing her. He was a man who was supposed to enjoy the finer things and she was a definitely one of the finer things. He took the towel and slowly, sensually began to dry her off. She turned to face him and he continued.

"Excellent. I thought you and Isabella would get along. I have an eye for making matches. You are well matched with Isabella," said Jospin.

Tony looked over at Jospin: "I think I'm going to like working for you."

"I know you will, Anthony. We seem to share some pleasures in common," he smiled.

"I need to change. Why don't you come with me, Anthony, and help me pick out my clothes for dinner?" Isabella said.

Tony downed the rest of his MaCallan's then he looked at Jospin, who was smiling contentedly. Tony felt as if he'd just been adopted by some hedonistic, evil uncle. He smiled back at him.

"Dinner is in two hours. Take your time and enjoy yourself," said Jospin.

"You are too kind," said Tony.

"We will talk after dinner. I think you will be in a good mood for business," said Jospin.

"I bet I will be," said Tony.

NCIS

_I can't believe I'm actually not enjoying this. She's hot, smoking hot, but it like playing pretend. _Tony entered Isabella with more force than he intended. At first, he started slowly moving in her but with her encouragement, he worked up to a fury almost losing himself in anger instead of sexual excitement. He was angry he was doing this; angry that Isabella was the woman he was with instead the woman he wanted; and angry that he had to play this game. In Spanish, she complimented him when he had finished. For some reason, Tony thought of Ziva instead of Isabella, as he looked at her afterwards. He then forced thoughts of her out of his mind.

"Thank you, carino," said Tony.

"You speak Spanish," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Fluent," he smiled.

His smile softened and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She responded by kissing him back passionately. He broke it off and got out of bed.

"I'm going back to my room to shower. I got some work to do," he said. "See you at dinner."

As he left the room, he knew that Isabella would be reporting to Jospin on him. She was more than a gift; she was a way for him to get to know Tony even better with his guard down. _My guard is never coming down on this job. _

Getting back to the stateroom he shared with Michael, he entered to find Michael sipping on a scotch on the rocks and looking amused.

"How was she, Tony?" he smiled.

"Mike, let's skip this game playing. I'm not in the mood. We both know her job is to get information from me any way she can," said Tony.

"She get anything out of you?" he asked with a smirk.

"About a pint of semen," Tony replied.

Michael laughed. It took him several minutes to gain control over himself and ask his next question.

"All he did was ask me questions about you when you left," said Michael. "I'm afraid he has a crush on you. Do you think he likes you in a sexual way, Tony?"

"Nay, but he does see himself in me, though, and is testing me personally," said Tony.

"Good. We can use that to our advantage," Michael said. "Nurture that. He threw Isabella your way, next thing it will be someone else or something else. Keep it up. The closer you can get to him, the better it is for us."

"Okay, Mickey," smiled Tony.

"Now shower. You smell like sex," he said with a chuckle.

"What? Does it make you excited?" teased Tony.

NCIS

Gibbs answered his telephone and in seconds hung up. He looked at his team and barked: "Director's office now!"

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

Morse, McGee, and Ziva followed Gibbs up the steps and into Vance's office. Once they were settled at the conference table, he turned on the security measures. He didn't want this meeting interrupted or recorded unless he was doing the recording.

"I heard from Eli David today," he sighed. "He told me a few things which makes me believe I need to have a team ready to help if necessary and I hope it is not necessary."

"Is this about DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

Vance nodded yes. If this involved Tony, it involved Michael. Ziva felt her insides begin to knot.

"The detailed specs for the Future Force Warrior have been stolen from MIT. Eli informed me that was the work of DiNozzo, Rivkin and another. They needed to steal to get entrance into the company of the weapons dealer Bonaparte," he stated and allowed this information to sink in.

Gibbs immediately realized what Vance was saying: Tony and this Rivkin were taking on probably the most power weapons dealer in the world, a man wanted by the US, England, Israel, and several other countries. He was renowned for his ability to get his hands on anything he wanted. Gibbs knew that he was on Israel's most wanted list as dead or alive having sold weapons to all their enemies.

"Does the DOD know?" asked Gibbs.

"No. And if they did they put an end to the op and DiNozzo would end up in a maximum prison," said Vance.

"DiNozzo thinks he has a green light to do what he must to get to Bonaparte, but he doesn't, does he?" growled Gibbs.

"No. He doesn't," sighed Vance. "I didn't realize how far Eli was willing to go to complete this op."

"That son-of-a-bitch is using Tony," said Gibbs, his blue grey eye burrowing into Vance.

Ziva knew her father well enough to know what Gibbs surmised was true. Eli David didn't care about people, even those loyal to him. His daughter was discovering that more and more and it bothered her.

"He manipulated me into this. Now I have to find a way to clean things up and protect DiNozzo six in some way. This means he and Rivkin will strike again," said Vance.

"And you need us to clean up after them," Ziva stated.

"No, Agent David, I need you to be aware that your next high profile case may actually be caused by DiNozzo and Rivkin," said Vance.

"You expect them to steal a weapons system?" asked McGee.

"This is how Bonaparte works. He tests his associates with something difficult. If they pass then they are given a task to steal something special that will sell for a great deal of money on the open market," explained Vance.

"Who is there backup?" asked Gibbs.

"They have none," said Vance. "Rivkin has a system to get messages to Eli. All DiNozzo has is an encrypted smartphone. If something goes wrong, he'll probably risk a call to me."

"A call," repeated Gibbs. His jaw was working trying to get rid of the tension.

"Gibbs, this wasn't supposed to be DiNozzo's op at all. He was supposed to be a go between. It was supposed to Callen's. With his experience and contacts, he was in a better position to deal with a screw up," said Vance.

"DiNozzo can handle screw ups, Leon. He is one of the best I ever worked with, maybe the best," Gibbs stated.

"From what I can tell he's handle everything well so far, but he was not prepared for this op. I'm afraid of him getting into so much trouble that they'll be no getting him out," said Vance.

Ziva took a deep breath. When the time came, she would talk to her father. She had a feeling that he thought of Tony and Michael as disposable. They weren't disposable. Michael had his problems, and she regretted getting involved with him. She was lonely and he was safe. But he wasn't disposable. And Tony definitely wasn't disposable. He was the man she loved.

"I want to be kept in the loop on this, Director," said Gibbs.

"I know you have an existing relationship with DiNozzo, which might be helpful. You'll be kept in the loop, Gibbs, and have your team ready just in case," said Vance.

_Existing relationship, _thought Gibbs. _DiNozzo used to be family to me but those days are over for him. He still family to me, especially now that I have all my damned memories back. _

NCIS

The dinner being served was in dining area. The four young women, including Isabella, Etienne, Michael, Tony, and Jospin sat around the oblong table with Jospin at the head.

"Appetizer will be Foie gras, followed by a lovely cut of filet mignon with polenta and fresh asparagus braised in wine, and for dessert a my favorite, a Corsican toffee cake. Our wine will be a nice Merlot," Jospin explained what their meal would be.

The waiter began to serve them their food. Jospin looked at Tony.

"Isabella compliments you," he said. "After dinner you will join me in my office and we will discuss your first commission."

"I look forward to it," said Tony.

The dinner went with a light tone. Food was served and eaten and conversation remained light and easy. After dessert, coffee was served and Jospin called for a bottle of Courvoisier L'Esprit Cognac to be served in his office. He and Tony retired to the office. Jospin sat behind a fine mahogany desk while Tony settled into a leather armchair. He poured them both a snifter of cognac. Tony tasted it. It tasted of money.

"Only the best," Tony said.

"It is the best way to live. I want you to call me Maurice, Anthony, when we are in private," he said.

"Okay, Maurice," said Tony.

"I like you. I like your style and anyone who can make an impression on Isabella deserves respect," Jospin said.

"She is an interesting woman," Tony said.

"She is a whore, but she is my whore. In another time, she would be called a concubine, but our present time is crude. Isabella like the finer things in life and uses her talent to get those things," he said. "I have nothing but respect for you."

"Well, she does her job well," Tony remarked.

"She speaks highly of your prowess in bed," Jospin smiled. "I like that. It good to see someone can still get under her skin. No one likes to make love to marble. Admire it, but not make love to it."

"You have a commission for us," he said.

"The XM312. It uses a .50 caliber Browning Machine Gun cartridge, 260 rounds per minute, belt fed, lethal and suppressive to 2,000 meters," Jospin said.

"Impressive," said Tony.

"Imagine the hills of Afghanistan or streets of a city one or two of these set up and taking out troops," he said. "It will be worth a bit of money for us. I need a workable model and you will provide it."

"Where can I get it?" Tony asked.

"LT Colonel Michael North, Department of Defense, R&D. He can supply you with where the weapon is being test fired in four weeks. It will be up to you and Mr. Lapin to steal a model and get it to me," Jospin said.

"Just one?" asked Tony.

"Take it apart, see how it is made, and sell the instructions on how to make one to a country for fortune. Between this and the specs on the Future Force Warrior, a country can spend millions instead of billions to have the equal of the US," he said then smiled.

"Brilliant," said Tony.

"I have others doing work for me. I try to offer my customers the variety as well as the high-end," he said. "China has come a long way in a short time because of me."

"I see," grinned Tony, though his insides actually felt empty. His country was being raided of important weapons and information and people like this Lt Colonel Michael North. It needed to be stopped.

"Etienne will arrange for plane tickets for you to DC and, of course, hotel reservations wherever you wish them," said Jospin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They were packed and ready to be helicopter to the airport. Etienne told Tony that Jospin wanted to see him in his office. When Tony arrived, he saw that Jospin had an external hard driver attached to his laptop and he was loading files into the external hard drive. Jospin noticed his curiosity.

"I keep all my business files in this hard drive and in my brain and nowhere else," he said. "I just added you and Lapin to my associate list."

"I feel like a minor league baseball player who finally made the major leagues," Tony smiled.

_We need that damned external hard drive. _Jospin finished up then unhooked the external hard drive and shut down the laptop. He slipped the hard drive in his desk drawer then he got up, and he walked over to Tony and offered him his right hand. Tony shook his hand.

"The _Falcon_ will be headed off to Monte Carlo for a short business trip. When you succeed get to Mexico City. There my private plane will pick you, Lapin, and the merchandise up and fly you to one of my homes," Jospin explained.

"Once there?" asked Tony.

"Maybe another commission, maybe a reward for good work, or maybe a business offer. We shall see depending on well you do," said Jospin.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Maurice," said Tony.

"Oh, Anthony, this is for you to know, but you have nothing to do with it. Mr. Lapin has been hired separately to deal with LT. Colonel North for us. He has become expensive and erratic. He was glad to be given the job. I hope you trust Mr. Lapin. He strikes me as a man prone to violence and I find that they cannot always be trusted," said Jospin.

"That is a quality that can come in handy. All you have to do is aim it in the right direction," said Tony.

_Damn it, Michael, you can't kill a US military man. _Tony's face remained friendly and calm.

"Just as long as it doesn't get aimed at you," said Jospin. "Lapin, I don't trust. He is muscle, which can be bought anywhere. You have brains and style. That is harder to come by. I trust you, Anthony."

"Thank you, Maurice. I guess I'll you in about month with your merchandise," said Tony.

"That's the spirit," Jospin said.

NCIS

Tony and Michael found themselves in a lightly populated first class section of an Air France flight headed to DC. So far, the flight had passed in an amiable silence, but he knew there was no way around it: Michael needed to be confronted about the hit on LT Colonel North.

"Jospin told me about hiring you to take care of North," he said.

Michael looked at him then took a sip of his scotch and soda. They were both enjoying an on-flight meal of chicken Cordon Blue.

"He trusts you. Remarkable," smiled Michael. "I think he wants to bring you into his inner circle, Tony. I guess you're just more likeable than me."

"You can't take out a US soldier. Our job is not to kill Americans," said Tony.

"Don't worry about it, Tony. I don't intend on risking this op," he said.

"Remember, Michael, I am US federal agent. I'm not going to be party to a murder," Tony said.

"Yes, you are a federal agent and one with a gift. I doubt Callen himself could get Maurice Jospin to embrace him the way he has embraced you," said Michael. "He must sense a kindred spirit in you, Tony. Tell me, deep down are you a cold, manipulative bastard who will do whatever he needs to do, Tony?"

"Mikey, let's just keep this op as legal as possible. I don't want to end up in a federal prison after this op is done," said Tony.

"Don't worry, Tony, we will probably end up dead by the time this op ends," Michael laughed.

The Plane landed at Dulles International Airport. Once they went through the rigmarole of the TSA and customs, they collected their luggage and took a taxi to The Jefferson on 16 Street NW. They had two Premier King rooms waiting for them. They were supposed to be men who loved luxury, so a cheap hotel was out of the question.

Again, they had their rooms on different floors. The bellhop dropped Tony's luggage in the middle of room and turned to accept a ten dollar bill. He left and Tony collages on the four-poster bed. Part of him was enjoying sampling a luxury he hadn't experienced since he was kid or for a few days when on vacation and his father would see him. It was intoxicating, but it wasn't him. As a child he had caviar and polo taste, from fourteen years of age on, he developed pizza and beer and football and basketball taste. The caviar Tony was a memory and the beer and pizza one was the real him now. He just has to remember that and not be seduced by a lifestyle that never gave him any real pleasure, especially once his mother died.

He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Michael would wake him when it was time to go out of the town. They had to keep up appearances.

NCIS

Ziva agreed to go with McGee, Abby, and Morse to a bar called Mr. Smith's of Georgetown. They had been there several times when Tony was the SFA because tony loved jazz and Frank Sinatra and the type of place where you can have a few beers and then have some fun singing with the piano player. It had been a difficult week under a particularly grumpy Gibbs. McGee needed to have a few hours of respite from the boss.

Ziva was looking forward to it because it had been a long time since she had a Philly steak and cheese. Tony was the one who introduced her to what had become her favorite sandwich. She knew that mentioning Tony was still against the rules with Abby around, but she knew McGee was missing him, too.

"I want to make this my Tony evening," said McGee.

When Abby glared at him, McGee smiled. In the two years that Tony has been gone, McGee had finally realized the job that Tony did deflecting Gibbs angry and moods from him and Ziva.

"I understand him better now. There was a time when he suggested these goofy piano bar nights where he ended up singing _My Way_ at two in the morning at some hotel piano bar and I'd cringed. I thought it was Tony showing off again. Now I know that after dealing with a grizzly Gibbs, you needed to do something just silly to feel human again," explained McGee.

Ziva was proud of him. She knew if Abby knew the whole truth behind Tony's leaving that she would forgive Tony, but it was too personal to share with her. She'd lost far more than Abby and it still hurt.

"Let's drink up. I think the Hyatt has a piano player in one of their lobby bars. If I'm not mistaken it by a waterfall," said Morse.

"How do you know?" Abby asked him. "You don't seem the type."

"I had a date who was once," he smiled.

They were six drinks and a good meal into the evening when they found themselves at the Hyatt. As they approached the Piano player playing in a lounge bar, they were struck by the quality of the player. This was a pianist you would actually pay to listen to play.

"This guy sounds like he is seriously talented. This might be fun," said Abby.

"I hope he does requests," added McGee.

Ziva listened as the pianist played _My Funny Valentine_. As they cleared the shrubs that hid this little lounge, They saw sitting at the piano was Tony. They all knew he was undercover, so they ignored him as they sat down at a table. A waitress came over and took their drink orders.

From _My Funny Valentine _he segued into _Someone to Watch over Me_. He started to sing. Ziva felt a desire to go sit next to him on the piano bench.

"_There's a somebody I'm longin' to see_

_I hope that she, turns out to be_

_Someone who'll watch over me_

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood_

_I know I could, always be good_

_To one who'll watch over me _

_Although I may not be the man some_

_Girls think of as handsome_

_To my heart she carries the key_

_Won't you tell her please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_

_Someone to watch over me _

_Won't you tell her please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_

_Someone to watch over me_," he finished singing.

The actual piano player applauded him. Tony stood up and put a one hundred dollar bill in his tip glass. He then walked away. Ziva wanted to follow after him; she wanted to be that someone to watch over him. Instead, she watched him walk away.

"Okay, I'm mad at him, but that was cool," said Abby.

"Who knew he played the piano?" asked McGee.

"I did but I did not know he played so well," said Ziva.

"He's undercover. I wonder if sitting at a piano and singing is the best thing to be doing," said Morse.

"He sounds like he is hurting," said Abby, softening her stand against Tony.

"God knows what he is doing undercover," said McGee.

"He knows and it is bothering him," said Ziva.

NCIS

Tony and Michael arranged to meet LT Colonel North in an ally in the U Street Corridor. This particular alley was chosen by North because there were no CCTV to pick them up entering and exiting it. The time chosen was one in the morning, while things were still hopping but on the verge of dying down. For a couple of hours Tony and Michael sat in the Blues Club near the alley enjoying the music and having a drink, or in the case of Michael several drinks.

When the time came, they paid their bill and headed out into the cool night air. September was going to relinquish the calendar to October soon. It was one of Tony's favorite times of the year in DC. The leaves on the trees were changing from green to brunt orange, yellow, red, and eventually brown and dead. Being from Long Island this was the time of the year when only the year round residents were left out on the island. His father would spend more time in Manhattan in their Park Avenue apartment then at home. He'd get his mother's full attention until she died.

"Do you have the fifty thousand in cash for our traitorous Colonel?" asked Michael.

Tony patted his leather jackets breast pocket: "Fifty thousand in hundreds. This will make him happy"

"Sometimes when I am involved in exchanging large sums of money, I wonder if I am on the right side. Mossad does not pay as well as you think, though I don't have to pay for my bullets," Michael chuckled.

"You took care of the assassination problem?" asked Tony.

"I let Mossad know. They told me what to do about it. Don't worry, Tony," answered Michael.

They entered the alley, which was a dead end sandwiched between a Chinese Cuban restaurant and an upscale pick up bar. With two dumpsters, the smell was almost overwhelming. A man in a dark suit with a decidedly marine haircut came walking down the alley.

"Gentlemen, Jospin sent you for information I take it," said North.

"The XM312, where and when is it being tested?" asked Tony.

"The money first and then I'll tell you what you need to know," said North.

Tony reached into his breast pocket and he took out a thick white envelope and tossed it to North. North opened the envelope and fingered the cash. He smiled then looked at Tony.

"Quantico in two and half weeks. They are testing the weapon," said North.

Before Tony could asked him any other questions Michael had a Glock 22 with a suppressor on it. He fired twice putting both round in his heart. Michael then walked up to North, bent down and picked up the envelope with the cash. He stuffed in into his coat's breast pocket. When he stood back up, he put a bullet in North's forehead.

"What the fuck did you do?" Tony asked trying to stay calm.

"I killed a traitor to the United States while maintaining our cover. Mossad approved. I just did your country a favor by saving them the experience and expense of a trial," he said.

"But… I didn't fucking approve of it. Do you know what this means?" he asked.

"What?" said Michael.

"NCIS will investigate his death. He's a fucking marine. More than likely Gibbs will be put on the case. We don't need this shit, Michael," said Tony. "I don't need Gibbs breathing down my neck."

"It is done. Now let's go. I have a lot of cash on my and I'm afraid this isn't a safe neighborhood," he said with a laugh.

Reluctantly, Tony left the dead body and followed Michael. He hadn't felt over his head until now, but now he felt as if the situation was outside of his control. North was a traitor, but federal agents didn't execute traitors in blind alleys at one in the morning. _God knows what Michael is capable of next. I need to contact Vance somehow and warn him about this. _

NCIS

Ziva arrived at four in the morning with her NCIS jacket and hat on. Ducky and Jimmy were already there preparing to deal with the body. Morse and McGee were already at work. McGee was taking photos, while Morse was collecting trace evidence wherever he found it, so she walked up to Gibbs who was staring at the body of LT Colonel North.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry I am late. I had trouble sleeping and had just fallen asleep," she said.

He grunted but didn't take his eyes off the body, so Ziva looked down at it. She wanted to know what fascinated Gibbs so much. Quickly, she appraised the situation: two in the heart then one post mortem from the lack of blood one in the forehead. It was a professional hit, but it was more than that. She knew had done this hit. This was Michael's signature. He always put two in the heart and one finally one in the forehead after the victim was dead. He said the forehead shot was to let them know who had done it. She suddenly felt very, very cold. Gibbs needed to know this.

"Gibbs, I need to talk to you this. It is important," Ziva said.

He looked at her: "What, Ziver?"

"I need to talk to you alone, Gibbs. It is very important that we talk," she said.

He read the expression on her face and knew that she was upset. She knew something and didn't want to share it in front of the rest of the team.

"Let's take a walk," he said then he started down the alley.

They walked past the yellow police tape, which kept people out of the alley. With Ziva on his six, Gibbs walked over to his Charger then he stopped and waited for to talk to him.

"I know who killed that man in the alley, Gibbs," she said.

"That man is LT Colonel North. He's a marine," he said.

"The way he was killed: two in the heart killing him and then one in the forehead after he was dead, it is the signature of a Mossad officer. He is one that I am familiar with," she said apprehensively.

"Michael Rivkin," he finished it for her.

"Yes, Gibbs. Michael Rivkin is the shooter," she said.

"Shit!" he barked. "What the hell is DiNozzo involved in now?"

"Whatever it is, Gibbs, he needs help. He needs our help. I do not think Michael can be trusted, especially if he is shooting marines," said Ziva.

"We need to talk to Vance about this," said Gibbs.

"I agree, Gibbs," she took a deep breath.

She almost like a traitor to Mossad, but NCIS had taught her that Mossad's morality was not the final say. Sometimes it was better to follow laws rather than be your own law.

"Rivkin is your boyfriend, Ziver. This is going to be difficult on you. Plus, this involves Mossad," said Gibbs.

"It is more than that, Gibbs. When you went to Mexico after your coma and Tony became leader, we got involved with each other. It was serious, too, Gibbs. When you came back because of threats made by my father's henchmen and your returning, I broke it off with him but I never explained why I did it. I let him assume that I was just done with him, that I wasn't serious about how I felt towards him. I am one of the reasons he left and the worst part of it is that I loved him. Even now, I love him. Michael is a fling and nothing more. I am worried about Tony not Michael," she confessed.

Gibbs exhaled a long pent up breath.

"Rule twelve, Agent David, I had it for a reason," he said.

"Rule twelve is broken, Gibbs. I cannot un-love him and I need to help him somehow," she said.

"Damn it. This is getting to be more and more of a cluster fuck," said Gibbs. "I doubt Rivkin has gone rogue. If he had, Tony would be in that alley along with North. He either thinks he has Mossad's approval to kill a Marine colonel, or he has approval. Leon has to deal with your father, but first we have to talk to him," he said then paused. "Don't mention the part that you love DiNozzo to Vance. He doesn't need to know."

"Yes, Gibbs," she said.

"Let's get back to the crime scene and work it," he said.

"Gibbs, do you think Tony will be okay?" she asked him.

"He's like a cat with nine lives, Ziver. He'll be fine," said Gibbs, even though he wasn't sure that he meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tony found himself in an Irish Pub in Georgetown pounding Irish whiskey after Irish whiskey. He not only needed time away from Michael, but he needed time alone to think. So far it seemed the rules Mossad played by and the ones NCIS played were not compatible. He tossed down the whiskey and motioned the bartender for another.

"What happen did some woman dump you?" asked the bartender, who was an attractive brunette.

"I think my life dumped me," Tony answered.

"So you intend on drinking how much?" the bartender asked.

"You ever see Ray Milland in _Lost Weekend_?" Tony asked in return.

"Don't remember," she said. "I don't even know who Ray Milland is."

"He played the father in _Love Story_," Tony offered.

"Sorry," she smiled and shook her head no.

"Funny, I'm a diehard movie fanatic and I've never dated a woman who like movies as much me. Well, he portrays a man on a bender that leads him to hallucinating," he smiled. "That's sounds about right to me."

"That bad, huh?" she said.

"Bad enough," he said. "Another, please."

She poured him another Irish whiskey into his glass.

"So, you love movies a lot," she said.

"Yeah, sort of. I could teach a class on films," he said.

"So, why don't you?" she asked.

"Because," he paused.

Suddenly, the thought of being a college professor teaching classes in film noir and new wave films appealed to him. No more relationship with crazy women with guns or having to deal with murders, it sounded like a nice change of life. _After this I think it's time to change jobs. I'm thinking a job where people don't die. _

"What's your favorite movie?" she asked.

"Too many great ones to have a favorite. You have to break it down into genres. Favorite western: _The Searchers_. Favorite screwball comedy: _Bringing up Baby_. Favorite noir: Orson Welles _A Touch of Evil_. Favorite sexy Noir: _Body Heat_. Favorite Mafia movie: _The Godfather_. Favorite…" he listed until she stopped him.

"Okay, you win. You love movies and you could teach a class," she said.

"Yeah, too bad I'm not a professor," he sighed.

"So what do you do for a living?" she asked.

"What do you think I do?" he asked.

She seized him up based on his good looks, his expensive clothes, and manner.

"You're a lobbyist," she guessed.

Tony laughed. Did he really look like a lobbyist? That was almost insulting, especially since he was a special agent. _I thought all cops gave off an aura of being a cop. Why don't I? Is it the silver spoon that was born in my mouth? _

"Not a lobbyist," he said.

"Okay, how about something to do with business or big money deals?" she guessed.

This made Tony laugh hard. _Hell, that would have made my father proud. _Tony looked into her blue eyes.

"Honey, trouble is my business," he said in his best Bogart impersonation.

NCIS

Ziva and Gibbs waited for Vance as he was in MTAC talking to Eli David. After they explained the situation to him, he saw no alternative but to speak directly to Eli David and get an explanation. Gibbs sat with his head leaning slightly back and his eyes closed, while Ziva impatiently drummed the fingers of her right hand.

"Did you learn how not to sit still while you were dating DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with a hint of annoyance not even bothering to open his eyes.

Now that she had told him about relationship with Tony, Ziva was not going to regret having been involved with Tony, other than ending it. That was the mistake. It was her mistake that she needed to deal with.

"I have not dated him for two years, which was my own mistake," she said with a sniff.

"You said that Mossad threatened him," said Gibbs.

"My father, not Mossad. He had photos of us together and let be known through Officer Bashan that he did not approve," she replied.

"He doesn't approve of DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"He wants to control me, which means he has no problem threatening those he does not approve of," she said then paused. "And then you were back. I knew you wouldn't want us dating, so I did what I thought was best. I stopped seeing him. But I never explained it to him."

"Rule Twelve," he sighed.

There was a silence between them for a few minutes.

"We need to get you out of Mossad. I don't trust your father," Gibbs stated.

"My father won't let me go," Ziva said.

"Leave that to me. There is always a way around a problem," he said.

Before their conversation could continue, Vance came into the office. From his body language, things didn't go well with Eli David.

He stared at Ziva for a moment: "Your father is a difficult man."

"I know this to be true," she replied.

Gibbs sat up straight and opened his eyes. Vance looked like a man ready to wage a war.

"Where do we stand?" asked Gibbs.

"North was dirty and Rivkin killed him. DiNozzo had no control over the situation," Vance said. "I threatened to pull the op but Eli filled me in on some information, which leads me to believe that the op needs to continue."

"And what would that be, Director?" asked Gibbs with an edge to his voice.

"Maurice Jospin likes Agent DiNozzo. He thinks of Rivkin as nothing more than muscle, so he can only get so far inside of the network, but he seems to have plans for DiNozzo," Vance said.

"Pull DiNozzo and ruin your chance of shutting down Bonaparte's network," Gibbs stated.

"Exactly," said Vance.

"How do we help Tony?" asked Ziva.

"You investigate the murder," said Vance. "You buy me time and you buy DiNozzo time. You and your team investigate for now."

"Rivkin did it," said Ziva stated.

"And I have no control of him and neither does DiNozzo. The only one who has any control over him is Eli and he is satisfied with how things are going so far. He is even satisfied with DiNozzo, which surprises me because he seemed to have a personal dislike for DiNozzo when this started."

"Mamzer!" growled Ziva.

Vance raised an eyebrow and looked at her. As time passed there seemed to be less and less love between father and daughter.

"Do we know why DiNozzo is in town?" asked Gibbs.

"According to Eli they are going to steal some weapon for Jospin," said Vance.

"First the Future Force Warrior and now a weapon. How much is the SecNav willing to endanger to get this Jospin?" asked Gibbs.

"The Future Force Warrior was going to be upgraded a generation and the loss of a weapons system is no problem. SecNav and the Secretary of Defense want Jospin and his network," said Vance.

"And DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"I will do my best to protect him, Gibbs. He is stuck in a bad situation and it's probably going to get worse for him before it gets better. Things are going to be done that could destroy his career, but I will do my best to protect him from it," said Vance.

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"I have my ways, Gibbs. As long as he comes through this alive and succeeds, DiNozzo will be fine," said Vance.

"Don't let him down, Leon," said Gibbs.

NCIS

"So, how do we handle this?" asked Michael.

"Without killing any marines," stated Tony.

They sat in the Jefferson Hotel's restaurant having drinks and waiting for their appetizers to arrive. Tony nursed his scotch and Michael had a gin and tonic.

"Tony. Stop harping on the past. It is the past, so you should learn to let go. North was a bastard and he deserved what he got," said Michael.

"We need to steal the weapon when it is in transit to Quantico," said Tony.

"We need this information," said Michael.

"We could ask North, except he's dead and no longer any good to us," growled Tony.

"All we need is another corrupt American soldier. That should be too hard to find," said Michael with a smirk that made Tony want to remove it.

"Watch it, Mickey. I might turn you for the reward that have out for information on the murder of LT Colonel North," smiled Tony.

"Very funny, partner," said Michael. "You need me. Who else is going to kill Jospin? You don't like to get your hands dirty."

"You mean I'm not an assassin," Tony corrected him.

"If that is how you can live with then let's call it that," Michael drained his drink.

"I'll see if I can get the information. You put together a team and plan to take the weapon without loss of life," said Tony.

"We'll have to hire a few mercs to help," Michael said.

"Don't care who or what we have to hire. I just want there to be no marines killed," said Tony.

"I can handle this," smiled Michael.

NCIS

Mario's was a bar in Little Italy, Baltimore. It was a bar that was known as a drinking spot of Italian wiseguys who liked to brag and show off. Tony knew it from his days as a Baltimore homicide cop. He walked into the bar dimly lit bar wearing Armani and a cashmere overcoat. In a corner booth was Carmine Manetti the man he was looking for.

He walked up to the booth, looked at Carmine, and smiled: "Hey, goombah."

"Jesus, Tony DiNozzo," said Carmine.

Carmine was sitting with a couple of associates. He let them know he wanted to be alone with Tony with a nod. They got up and left and Tony slid into the both. He noticed that Carmine was drinking a Campari and soda.

"What the fuck do you want, DiNozzo?" asked Carmine.

"Be nice, Carmine, or I might remember that I'm a federal agent now and start wondering what sort of no good you are up to," smiled Tony.

"Come to pull my chain?" asked Carmine.

"I've come to let you do me a favor and in doing me a favor you do yourself one," said Tony.

"Oh, Mr. Important now, huh?" said Carmine.

"Carmine, let's not turn this into a pissing contest because we both know mine is bigger than yours. I need a favor and I think you want to listen," he said.

Carmine took a sip of his drink and nodded.

"You still have the concession in Quantico for marijuana and pep pills?" asked Tony.

"I don't have to answer that," he said.

"So, that's a yes," grinned Tony. "Here's how it is going to happen: you are going to have whatever corporal who is selling the drugs for you find out when and how the XM312 is being delivered for testing. He is going to get the information and you are going to give it to me."

"Why should I?" asked Carmine.

"If you don't then NCIS Special Agent Cassie Yates, who handles drug suppression is going to get a phone call from me explaining how you do business," said Tony.

"Son-of-a-bitch, DiNozzo, every time I see you it causes me some fucking pain," sighed Carmine.

"Get the information, Carmine, then call me at the Jefferson Hotel under the name Anthony Paddington," Tony said then he stood up to leave. "I expect it within four days."

"Or else?" asked Carmine.

"Or you'll be dealing with an NCIS drug investigation," smiled Tony.

"You, DiNozzo, I used to think you were a fucking good looking dupe who somehow stumbled into shit, but now I see that you are a fucking manipulative bastard, who likes to hide how smart he is," said Carmine. "You would have made a great wiseguy."

"I would have made a great college professor, too," said Tony then he left.

NCIS

Gibbs was working on his boat in his basement when he heard the footsteps. He knew that they belonged to Vance. He put down his tools then grabbed his coffee mug and a mason jar and poured some bourbon in them. By the time, Vance got to the bottom of the steps his drink was waiting for him.

"I guess I'm not as quiet as I thought," said Vance, as he took the drink from Gibbs.

"What can I do for you, Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"I've got a bad feeling about this op, Gibbs. From the beginning, I could tell that Eli didn't like DiNozzo, but I let it play out. Now I can see that Eli wants to use DiNozzo to take down Bonaparte but he doesn't care if he survives it. I don't even think he cares if his own man survives it," said Vance.

"Rivkin has a relationship with Ziva," said Gibbs.

Vance nodded his head understanding what Gibbs implied.

"Rivkin has run his course at Mossad," said Vance.

"Ziva is in love with DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

Vance took a sip of his bourbon: "Paint thinner?"

"Bourbon," answered Gibbs.

"Oh," Vance said. "So, Daddy David doesn't approve of DiNozzo and has probably used Rivkin to make sure his daughter is tied to Mossad. Now is he done with both men but wants to get some bang for his buck."

"That's what I think," said Gibbs.

"What do we do?" asked Vance.

"I think Officer David would make a great NCIS agent," said Gibbs.

Vance smiled: "You want to out play Eli David."

"I want him to be very unhappy at the end of this because all he got was Bonaparte," said Gibbs.

"It might burn a bridge," said Vance.

"You and he are professionals, Leon. You'll find a way to get along with each other," said Gibbs.

"Gibbs," Vance said then took a sip, "you should keep some scotch or Irish whiskey around for visitors."

"I'll remember that, Leon," Gibbs said then took a sip of his drink.

NCIS

Three SUVs, four mercs, and Michael and Tony, it was supposed to an easy grab. But, nothing about this op was easy. Tony should have known that. He should have known that Michael was incapable of doing something like this without a problem. Michael was an assassin and when an assassin was faced with a dangerous situation, he killed.

The Xm312 was supposed to be transported at night. They planned it and planned it, but plans never survived the first blush of reality. By the time, the theft was over, one merc was dead, one marine was dead, and they had the XM312. Tony was quiet as they drove through Virginia and towards the South. They were headed in the van the picked up to Texas and through Texas to Mexico then Mexico City and wherever Jospin intended them to be.

"I think it should take us five days to get to Mexico City," said Michael.

"Sure," was Tony's grunt answer.

"Hey, that marine was going to kill you. I had to shoot him," said Michael.

"I know," Tony replied. _Let him kill me. Why didn't you let him kill me? _

"I did not expect that…" Michael was about to say something that would piss Tony off and he knew, so he decided to say it for him.

"So well trained and deadly. They are fucking marines, Michael. If Israel ever needs to be bailed out, those are the mother fucker who are going to do it," said Tony.

"I am sorry," said Michael. "If I could have just wounded him I would have, but he was intent on killing you."

"And I am too important to his op, right?" said Tony with a great deal of bitterness.

"Yes, you are," said Michael.

"I don't feel important," said Tony.

"You are. Deal with it," said Michael.

Tony didn't respond. All he could do was remember the young marine with his weapon aimed at him. He refused to listen to reason, unlike his fellow marines who were already subdued. This marine fought to the end and now Tony had to deal with the consequences.

"When are we going to stop?" asked Tony.

"I thought Kentucky," said Michael.

"Sounds good," said Tony.

NCIS

Gibbs viewed the crime scene. He had a dead mercenary and one dead marine. Seven other marines were left incapacitated by Tasers, while one young marine put up a fight. It was a futile fight and now the XM312 was stolen. _DiNozzo, Goddamn it, why couldn't you stop this. _

Ziva took pictures of the crime screen. She knew, as well as Gibbs that this was Michael's and Tony's work and that the dead body was definitely Michael's work. _Tony, how much trouble are you in? _

She looked over at Gibbs and saw the anger building up in his eyes. He was blaming Tony for this. Gibbs didn't understand that someone like Michael was only controlled by force and she didn't know if Tony was capable of stopping Michael. He was almost as well trained as she was. Or used to be. She no longer thought of herself as an assassin.

"David, come here," barked Gibbs.

Ziva walked over to him and waited for the storm to come.

"It's Rivkin's work," hissed Gibbs.

"Probably," said Ziva.

"Does he have no self-control?" asked Gibbs.

"He is doing what he is trained to do," said Ziva.

"He is going to pay for this," said Gibbs.

"And what about Tony, Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

"Two marines are dead, Ziver. One was bad but this one wasn't. He… he did nothing to stop them," said Gibbs.

"Marines over Tony, Gibbs. Have you forgotten that he is important to you? Have you forgotten on that he is important to us?" she responded.

Gibbs glared at her. Most people wilted under this glare but Ziva didn't because she knew she was right and needed to fight for Tony.

"Someone is going to pay for this," he stated.

"It will not be Tony," she said then walked away letting him simmer.

NCIS

They stopped at a motel, seedy and rundown. After a eating, some local fast food fried chicken, Tony told Michael to sit still. He explained that he was feeling antsy and wanted to take a walk. Once he was sure, Michael didn't follow him. Tony took out his encrypted smartphone and called Vance.

"We stole the XM312 and Michael killed the marine," he told him.

"_What happened_?" asked Vance.

"The marine got the drop on me and was going to shoot. Michael killed him before he could shoot me. Believe, sir, I wish it were me dead not the marine," said Tony.

Vance heard those words and cringed. He didn't need a suicidal agent trying to complete this op.

"_Listen to me, DiNozzo, I need you to get your head in the game. I need you to see this to the finish otherwise that marine died for nothing. Don't do that to him, DiNozzo. Make sure his death had a purpose_," Vance said.

"I understand, sir," said Tony.

"Do nothing foolish. Keep your head calm and take down Bonaparte and his weapons network," said Vance. "Can I count on you?"

"Yes, sir," he said.

"_If possible stop Rivkin from killing anymore innocent players_," said Vance.

"Trust me, Director, I will," said Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The plane left Mexico City with the destination of Kemer, Turkey, or so the co-pilot told them.

"It's part of the Turkish Riviera right on the Gulf of Antalya," he told them.

"Does he have a nice place?" asked Michael.

"He has a compound with a private beach," said the co-pilot. "Make yourself comfortable."

Michael found the bar and poured himself a whiskey. Tony plopped down in a booth and closed his eyes. They now were headed for Turkey. He needed the external hard drive. If he had that Bonaparte's network goes down like a house of cards and they'll know whom he sold what and when. All he had to do was keep Michael from killing Jospin before he got the external hard drive.

"Tony, you want a drink?" asked Michael.

"No," he answered.

Michael sat down across from Tony.

"Visit number two," said Michael.

"You are not going to kill him," said Tony.

"I need to talk to Deputy Director David and see where we stand," said Michael.

"You are not going to kill him yet," said Tony.

"If I get the thumbs up, he is dead, and you cannot stop me," said Michael.

"Keep underestimating me, Mikey," said Tony. "It'll be your funeral."

"Very amusing," chuckled Michael.

Tony smiled at him. He had the sneaking suspicion that this partnership wasn't going to end well.

"How do you contact you Deputy Director?" asked Tony.

"Mossad secret," Michael said in a whisper then smiled.

"It seems Mossad has nothing but secrets," said Tony.

"That is why we are successful. When you have nothing but secrets you get the blame for things you didn't even do and people have no idea what you really have done," he said.

"So, Mikey, when this is done, are you going to kill me?" asked Tony.

"Why would I do that?" asked Michael.

"Mossad keeps its secrets and I know you have killed an innocent marine," said Tony.

"Trust, Tony, I will kill you only when ordered to do so," he laughed then he stopped and smiled. "Or if you keep calling me Mikey."

"Okay, Mikey," smiled Tony.

NCIS

"Eli, I want to send another agent in as backup for DiNozzo and Rivkin," said Vance.

Vance, Gibbs, and Ziva stood in MTAC looking at an amused Eli David. Ziva wondered if her face was flushed because she could barely contain her temper.

"Why should I agree to this?" asked Eli.

"Maybe to assure the success of the op," Gibbs sarcastically said.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, it is always good to see you in good health," said Eli.

"So far this op has cost the lives of two marines. A third operative might be able to make this op going smoother," said Gibbs.

"It is going fine from my point of view so far. Bonaparte himself can be killed at any time. He is only alive because we want his whole network," said Eli.

"Eli, I insist that a third agent be involved in this op as of now," said Vance.

"For you, Leon, I will concede. However, we must agree on this agent. Who do you suggest?" asked Eli.

"I was hoping to insert Callen into this op now. He was the one originally prepped for this operation. He is still ready," said Vance.

"No, he will not do now. He is an alpha male. We already have two on this op. We don't need three," said Eli. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Go right ahead, Eli," said Vance.

"Agent David is talented at undercover and knows both Rivkin and DiNozzo and she works for both our organizations. I propose her as the third," Eli said with smile.

Ziva didn't miss that her father called her Agent David instead of Officer Davis. He thought of her more as NCIS now than Mossad. Vance looked over at Gibbs, who nodded yes. Leon took a deep breath and sighed.

"I agree," he said.

Ziva knew her father was up to something but there was no way she was going to refuse this op.

"DO you accept the op, Agent David?" asked Eli then offered his daughter a smile that was reptilian at best.

"Yes, Director, I accept," she said.

"Good, Ziva, I will have some ID suggestions forward to you. According to Rivkin's last communique, they were headed to Kemer, Turkey. I believe you can handle it from there, Leon, let's try, and put an end to this operation soon," Eli said then disappeared.

Vance looked at Gibbs then Ziva: "My office now."

The two agents followed Leon out of MTAC and to his office. After the door was shut, Leon initiated security measures so that they wouldn't be bothered.

"I don't like this," Leon said. "It feels like Eli is setting us up."

"He probably is, Leon, so let's use it tour advantage," said Gibbs.

Ziva looked at Gibbs. All she knew was she wanted this op to continue, so she hoped he had a good plan.

"Okay, Gibbs, let's hear your idea because I wouldn't mind turning this around on Eli," said Leon.

"I think this situation gives us a chance to support DiNozzo and get Ziver out of Mossad," Gibbs said.

"I'm still listening, Gibbs. You still have my attention," said Leon.

"We need to continue the op but insert, Ziver. We need a cover story to get her close to DiNozzo, not Rivkin. If I know Eli, I'll try to get her close to Rivkin. He'll want to end this with Bonaparte dead, as well as DiNozzo, since Tony can testify to all the fuck ups by Rivkin. We make sure that Dinozzo survives with the help up Ziva. Since I doubt DiNozzo will want to be doing anymore undercover work after this one, we make sure that both he, and Ziver are exposed on ZNN. She will no longer be a viable agent for Mossad. You can negotiate her release with the Director not the Deputy Director and Eli is left explaining why an innocent marine was killed on a joint op," explained Gibbs.

"That's the most I've ever heard you speak, Gibbs," smiled Vance.

"It actually hurt for me to speak that much. I felt like DiNozzo for a moment," smirked Gibbs.

"Who backs up Officer David," asked Vance. "Whoever it is they are doing it without Mossad knowing they are involved in the op."

"I have some vacation time coming to me. I always wanted to see Turkey," said Gibbs.

"You can't be official, just an unofficial backup just in case this gets any more screwed," said Vance.

"Consider how this has gone so far they'll need me," said Gibbs.

"You up for this Officer David?" asked Vance.

Ziva looked defiantly at Director Vance.

"Yes, sir," she said.

NCIS

As they drove through the gates in the Mercedes Benz, Tony noticed that it well guarded. He counted ten armed men. Jospin was either paranoid or he had a great many enemies. Considered he was sitting next to a man who was tasked with killing him, he decided to go with a great many enemies.

The car pulled up in front of the house. Etienne exited along with a man dressed in a white jacket. The man in the white jacket went to the truck and got their luggage, while Etienne waited for Rivkin and Tony. They got out and walked to the front door.

"Monsieur Jospin will return this afternoon. He is thrilled by your work," said Etienne. "I'll show you to your rooms, so you shower and rest before dinner."

"Where is Mr. Jospin?" asked Michael.

"Out," said Etienne.

"Etienne, just show me my room. I'm looking forward to showering," said Tony.

Etienne showed Michael to his room first then Tony to his room. Tony stripped himself of his clothes and took a hot shower. When he exited, Michael was sitting on the bed. He stood in front of the assassin in just a towel.

"Eli wants Bonaparte dead. I'll give you two days to get the hard drive," said Michael.

"Two fucking days," Tony said.

"Yes," he smiled. "This is a difficult business and Eli believes the longer we are undercover the greater chance for discover."

"Any other good news from Eli?" asked Tony.

"They are sending in a backup in case we need one," he said.

"Who?" asked Tony.

"I was merely given a cover name: Sophie Ranier. She is an older girlfriend of yours," said Michael.

Tony's stomach knotted. Sophie Ranier. It couldn't be Ziva, but who else would use that name. She was coming in as their backup, Michael's current girlfriend, and his former girlfriend. Somehow, this was getting worse and worse for him.

"I might need more than two days. Ask Eli for the time," said Tony.

"I will ask but I doubt he will give you the time. He seems adamant that I kill him soon," said Michael.

"We need that hard drive. It's too important, even more important than killing Jospin," said Tony.

"Jospin needs to die. He is on the Mossad kill list. It is that simple, Tony," said Michael.

"Mikey, be reasonable," said Tony.

"I am," he smiled then got up and left the room.

"So-of-a-bitch," growled Tony.

NCIS

Dressed in black Armani suits and a grey dress shirt, Tony went down for dinner. Jospin was in the living talking to a voice his new well. It was Ziva. When he entered the room, Michael was looking sullen as he sipped on a drink, as Jospin and Ziva drank sample and laughed.

When Ziva saw him, her eyes smoldered and lit up. She smiled then she put down her champagne flute, got up, and rushed towards him. She wore a slinky black dressed that hugged all the right areas and made Tony wish he didn't have self-control.

"Anthony," she said with a slight French intonation.

Before he could speak, she killed him passionately and her arm around his neck. Tony tried to pull away but he could. She was letting go of him, as her tongue sought out his. Finally, she broke off the kiss.

"Sophie," he said.

"I met Ms. Ranier checking into a local hotel. She asked for an Anthony Paddington and the local concierge alerted me. See how surprised I was it turned out that she is your fiancé," said Jospin. "What didn't you tell me, Anthony?"

"She's too precious to share," said Tony, as she draped an arm around her waist.

"Meeting her makes me think even higher of you," he said. "How did you contact her?"

Tony's stomach knotted.

"Encrypted smartphone," answered Ziva. "We text message then delete the messages. Save, though so impersonal. I miss hearing his voice. He told me to come here for a celebration."

"Yes, with reason. He has done a remarkable job for me and will be paid handsomely and more," said Jospin. "Of course, you will stay here with him."

"Of course," she smiled.

"Anthony, you show great promise," said Jospin.

Tony noticed that Michael was finished his whiskey. His face was a scowl. He got up and walked to the wet bar and got himself another drink.

"Dinner will be served soon," said Jospin. "I was going to discuss business with you tonight, but that now can wait until tomorrow. You and Sophie deserve some time together."

Dinner went well, though Tony watched Michael consume more and more alcohol. After coffee and dessert, Jospin recommended that they Tony take Sophie to their room before she climbed into his lap. He laughed and they headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once he had her in the room, he was about to start questioning him when she put her finger to her lips to shut him up. She then unzipped her and let it fall to show that all she was wearing was black lace panties. Tony's heart started beating faster.

"Anthony, make love to me," she said.

"Sophie," he growled.

"Now, Anthony," she purred.

Tony took her up in his arms and kissed her. The kiss lit a fire that neither he nor Ziva had control over. She helped him undress, as the two of them moved closer and closer to the bed. Once they were both naked they fell into the bed.

As Tony entered her, she moaned. Her right hand played with the hair on the back of his head as she encouraged him to pick up the speed. He had forgotten that she was a screamer, but she reminded him soon into their lovemaking. When they finally finished, she was straddled him and collapsed on top of him. Sweaty and satiated, she kissed him then whispered in his ear.

"I'm here to help," she said.

"Really," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Really?" Tony said feeling a great deal of post coital regret.

"I should have never let you leave for Rota," she said in his ear.

"Now is not the time," he said then he broached a subject he didn't want to. "What about Michael?"

"I don't love him," she said.

"Zi, I'm a little confused right now," he said.

"Why don't I show you how I feel then," she said as she kissed him once again.

It didn't take long for them to re-ignite and begin another round of lovemaking. Yet, in the back of his mind, all Tony could think was this was not going to end well. He had an amorous Ziva here to help and a cuckolded and pissed off assassin probably putting him on his list of men to kill. But then Ziva started to scream again, he didn't care about his problems any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

In the blue darkness of the bedroom, Tony and Ziva lay in the bed. His mind was racing from subject to subject and from regret to love. She cuddled up close to him, as he lay on his back. Positioning herself so that her lips almost touched his right ear, she began to whisper to him.

"My father and Vance sent me. I do not trust my father, but Vance and Gibbs want you to live through this. Besides me, Gibbs has come, but he must stay off the radar. My father does not know he is here," she told him.

Tony turned on to his side, so that he was facing her. _Is she here only because of the operation? Did she sleep with me because it cements her cover? _He pushed these thoughts out of his head. If he was going to survive this mess, he could use her help.

"Michael is about to fall the edge," he whispered. "You should take him and leave."

"I came for you not him," she said.

"He is supposed to kill Bonaparte now before I get the external hard drive. This hard drive has everything. We need it. It has names, sales, and bank accounts. With it, the network is shut down for good. Without it, someone can step into Jospin's role," Tony told her. "I think Michael's drinking is interfering his reasoning. You have to help him."

"I told you, Tony, I came for you not him," she said.

"But he's your boyfriend," Tony said.

"You are the man I love. He is a mistake," she said.

"Zi, if you love me then why did you shut me out two years ago?" he asked.

"I feared for your life. My father made threats," she whispered then snuck a quick kiss.

"And what is the difference now?" he asked.

"I have Gibbs on my side," she smiled. "And Vance."

"Jospin has some kind of plan for me. He likes me. I have to keep Michael from killing Jospin in the hopes I can get the external hard drive," he said.

"Once you have it Gibbs and I have a way out for us," she said.

"How?" he asked.

"In Israel the best way to deal with secretive terrorists is to sign a bright light on them. Show them for who they are," she said then kissed him again.

When the kiss broke off, Tony looked into her brown eyes.

"You confuse me," he said. "I don't know if I can trust you."

"I understand," she said. "If you don't trust me then trust Gibbs."

"Does the bastard remember who I am now?" he asked.

"He remembers everything now. He has missed you," said Ziva.

"When this is done, I go back to Rota and you go back to DC," he said.

She kissed him again: "We'll see."

"What do we do about Michael?" Tony asked.

"We try and control him. It will be difficult, though. I doubt that he trusts me now," she said.

"He's out there on the edge ready to fall off," Tony said. "If he didn't kill people who shouldn't have, I'd feel sorry for him, but he keeps killing instead of thinking now."

"That is who he is. He is the sharp end of the spear," she said sadly.

That was who she used to be. Sharp ends of the spear didn't think, they killed. They reacted to situation and did what their training told them what to do. She no longer wanted to be the sharp end of the spear.

"I afraid he is going to act too soon," said Tony.

"Ahuvi, stop worrying. We will deal with it together now," she said "Now sleep. I am not leaving you."

"You should leave. This has all the earmarks of a potential FUBAR," he said.

"FUBAR?" she asked.

"Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition," he said.

"I am trained for FUBAR," she smiled.

"That doesn't mean you should drop your beautiful ass into the middle of a situation like this," he argued.

"Do you think my ass is beautiful?" she asked.

"I think all of you are beautiful," he answered.

She captured his lips with her own and began to re-ignite their passion. Sleep could come later.

NCIS

Breakfast was served at eight in the morning. Michael, Tony, and Ziva joined Etienne and Jospin at the dining room table. The meal was inspired by its locale and included flat bread, fried eggs, marmalade, green olives, sucuk, pastrima, and coffee or tea. The five of them ate with indulging in light conversation, which mainly entailed Jospin flirting with Ziva and questioning her about Tony.

As he began to speak to her in French, Tony zoned out and concentrated on eating his meal as if he was used to her behavior. He noticed Michael was having a Bloody Mary with his meal. After a long conversation, Jospin addressed him.

"She is delightful, Anthony," said Jospin. "You are a lucky man."

"I know," said Tony.

"And I never let him forget," Ziva said.

Jospin laughed.

"After coffee, I need to speak to you alone, Anthony," said Jospin.

"Business?" asked Tony.

"A proposal," said Jospin.

"Shouldn't I be involved?" asked Michael.

"No," was the simple answer.

Ziva noticed the scowl on Michael's face. His control was failing him. It was as if he wasn't even going to try to pretend that he was undercover. He was an assassin and a drunk, who was on the verge of losing it. She could not believe how far he had fallen.

"Why don't we take our coffee in the study? I know Sophie will probably like to take advantage of your private beach, maybe Michael would, too," said Tony.

"Yes, of course, that's what I need is a swim," smirked Michael.

"Excellent idea, Anthony," Jospin said then he gave ordered to the servant to bring coffee to his study.

Once Tony and Jospin left, Etienne excused himself leaving Ziva and Michael.

"What is your problem?" Ziva asked him softly.

"Anthony Paddington," he smiled. "Is he a good fuck?"

"The best," she growled and regretted.

She knew she didn't need to add any more antagonism between Michael and Tony. She saw ho his features darkened with hatred and now was afraid for Tony's life.

"Keep your mind in the game, Michael," she said.

"You keep yours in his lap," retorted Michael. "It is a good thing you have fallen out with your father."

"Don't cross me, Michael. I am still deadly," she warned him.

"Oh, I am afraid. Okay, I'll leave your pet alone for now," he said.

Ziva stood up: "I am going to change for the beach."

In the study, Jospin sat behind his desk and appraised the younger man in front of him. Outwardly, Tony appeared calm and confident, but inwardly he was sure this was a powder keg ready to blow.

"Lapin is out of control," said Jospin. "He is only good to do brute force and kill, but you have talent. I see a future for you, Anthony."

"What kind of future?" he asked.

"Etienne is a fine assistant but he is not a potential successor. I have accumulated wealth, but in a business such as mine, if I was to retire, I would be retired. Instead, I need someone to keep the business going, so I can drift away. And, someday this person will do the same thing. Are you interested, Anthony?" he asked.

"Maurice, you know that I am. You know I like the finer things in life," said Tony.

"So far I have tested you and you have succeeded. I need a final test for you," said Jospin. "It is a test that will prove your loyalty to me."

"I haven't failed your test so far," said Tony.

"Kill Lapin," said Jospin.

Tony tried not to overreact. His final test was to kill Rivkin.

"You know I'm not a killer," Tony said.

"We are all killers, Anthony. We just need the right motivation to bring that beast out of us," Jospin said. "I am offering you wealth and luxury for you and lovely Sophie, or maybe you would prefer one of the women from the yacht?"

"Sophie will be fine," smiled Tony.

"Good choice. She is delightful," Jospin said. "Remove that animal from the equation. You know he is a man with a death wish. Fulfill his wish."

"I understand what you are saying. It just might take a short time for me to deal with it," said Tony.

"I give you four days. At the end of the four days, if he is dead then you are my business partner and I begin to teach you the business. If he is alive then I'll pay you off and you can go your own way," said Jospin.

"It's that simple," said Tony.

"It is that simple. Kill the animal and gain riches beyond your ideas of avarice, or let the animal live and pick up a very nice paycheck for your trouble," he summed up the situation for Tony.

"You have a gift for precision," said Tony.

"I know," chuckled Jospin.

"If I kill him, can I really trust you, Maurice?" asked Tony.

He smiled at this. Jospin liked Tony's self of paranoia. It showed good instincts in his opinion.

"Anthony, if you put down the animal, you will be to trust me with your life because you have proven yourself worthy," said Jospin.

"Well, you've given me something to think about, Maurice," said Tony.

"Think but not for too long. There is much we have to get started on together, things for you to learn and things for us to plan," said Jospin.

"Etienne will accept me?" asked Tony.

"Etienne knows who he is. He is a number two, a right hand man, but he is not the one who leads. You can lead, Anthony. I see. You have skills. Etienne will be loyal to you," said Jospin.

"If I do this then I'll need a weapon. I doubt you expect this to be a hand to hand combat contest," said Tony.

"I will provide you with whatever weapon you wish. That is our business, isn't it?" smiled Jospin.

"I was thinking of an unmanned predator with hellfire missiles," smiled Tony.

"Very amusing, Anthony. If I had one of those, I'd be selling it for millions right this moment," said Jospin.

"Sophie is probably out on the beach. I love seeing her dressed for the beach," said Tony.

"I hope you don't mind if I appreciate her from afar," said Jospin.

"Of course not," said Tony.

NCIS

That evening Tony and Ziva took a walk on the beach. He needed to get her alone. After Jospin told him how to earn his final confidence, Tony spent most of the day in a silent contemplation. Was there a way they could fake Michael's death?

"Jospin wants me as his partner," he said, as he slipped his loafers off then bent over to roll up his linen pants.

Ziva took off her high shoes and placed them beside Tony's. Since she wore a short blue dress, she didn't have to roll anything up. She followed Tony, who was now walking along the water's edge letting the tide water lap over his feet.

"You said yes?" she asked.

"He says I have to pass one final test to prove him that I'm worthy of being his partner. I pass the test then he starts showing me the ropes, everything," said Tony not really wanting to bridge the topic of what that damned final test was.

"Tony, this can be all over soon if you can pass his final test," she said excitedly.

She slipped her arms through his. The idea of returning to DC with Tony excited her. She wanted to bring him home and she thought of DC as their home. He didn't belong in Rota.

"The test is to kill Michael," he stated.

She stopped walking, so he stopped, also.

"He wants you to kill Michael?" she said.

"He thinks he is an animal who is on the verge of being out of control. I prove myself by killing him," said Tony. "Zi, I have no idea what the hell to do?"

"How much time do you have to decide?" she asked.

Four days and day one is almost over," he answered.

"Tony, I… I do not know what to say," she said. "In Mossad, if the goal is important enough, they would tell me to kill him because destroying Bonaparte and his network is that important."

"I'm not Mossad," Tony said softly.

"I know," she said. "And I am not Mossad any longer. I cannot do things Mossad expects from me."

"I'm glad," he said, as he looked out at the black water.

He felt like walking up to his waist then start swimming away until he ran out of steam and could no longer swim or float.

"You do not want me to be an assassin any longer?" she asked him.

"No. I want you to be who you have become, a crime scene investigator and detective," he said.

For some reason this touched her. He liked who she had become.

"Zi, what do I do?" he asked.

"Tony, I know you can't kill him in cold blood," she said.

"I can't let this op be wasted," he said.

"So you are going to kill Michael?" she asked.

"No. I can't I'm not that kind of person. I'm not a murderer," he said.

Ziva came up and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. Putting her cheek up against his back, she could hear his heart racing. She smiled.

"We work though this together no matter what happens," Ziva said to him.

"Zi, I'd wish you would leave before this gets out of control," he said.

"Not going to happen," she said squeezed him tighter. This time wasn't going to let go of him, either.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jospin along with Etienne and a small security entourage invited Ziva to do some shopping. As he pointed out to her, she didn't bring enough clothes for an extended stay and he hoped that she would be there for an extended stay. Ziva agreed and after breakfast, they were off to the boutiques of the area.

This left Tony and Michael virtually alone. There were still guards patrolling the compound, but inside it was just them and the servants, who kept their distance. Tony found Michael in the living room making himself a second Blood Mary.

_This man does not stop drinking now. How in the hell am I going to deal with him? _

"Michael, we have to talk," he said.

Michael finished up at the bar then turned and looked at Tony.

"Have you been enjoying, Ziva?" asked Michael.

"Michael, think before you talk," Tony said.

"You should think before you fuck," growled Michael.

"Get off that subject for a minute and listen to me about something a bit more important," said Tony.

"Talk," Michael said then took a sip of his drink.

"Jospin wants to make me his partner, but I have to prove myself," said Tony.

"What does that bastard see in you?" chuckled Michael.

"A lot more than he sees in you. My test is to kill you," said Tony.

"He wants you to kill me to prove yourself," he said.

Tony nodded.

"How do we handle this?" asked Tony.

"Simple," Michael said then he placed his drink down on the bar top. "Eli wanted me to make sure you didn't survive this op. What I will do is kill you then kill Jospin was he comes home, as well as his entourage then Ziva and I will extract to Israel."

"Kill me. You are supposed to kill me," Tony said softly.

Michael nodded yes.

"I felt some guilt about having to guilt you, but since Ziva showed up, less so," said Michael.

Michael started moving towards Tony.

"Mikey, think this through. Killing me is not a good idea," Tony said.

"I don't know. I've grown kind of fond of the idea," growled Michael.

With years of Krav Maga training, as well as other specialized training, Michael was a killing machine without a weapon. All Tony had going for him was being underestimated, natural athletic ability, and years as a cop, which meant he knew how to street fight. As Michael came in, he started throwing blows and kicks. Tony blocked some of them but not all of them.

"I am going to enjoy this," said Michael.

He managed a kick to Tony's side and a glancing blow to his temple. In an attempt to get away from Michael, Tony tripped over the coffee table and fell hard to the floor. Michael kept coming for him. Thinking quickly, Tony kicked the coffee table hard sending it into Michael's legs. Michael fell face first to the floor.

Taking advantage of his temporary good fortune, Tony got up and stumbled towards the French doors. Before he could get to the French doors, Michael grabbed him from behind and threw him into the wet bar. Bouncing off the bar, Tony grabbed the bottle of vodka and brandished it like a weapon.

Michael came forward and Tony swung the bottle at him. He ducked it, disarmed him, and then broke the bottle over Tony's head. Tony realized that for the umpteenth time that you really do see stars when hit over the head too hard. He stumbled and fell to his knees. Next, Michael kicked him in the gut then kneed him in the face. This caused Tony to fall back and try to roll away from Michael.

As he rolled, he grabbed his belt buckle and slipped the small knife that he had as part of the buckle out. He palmed the small knife and waited for the next round of pain from Michael. Walking over to Tony, Michael kicked him once then again and again. He then grabbed Tony and forced him to his knees.

"You are an arrogant bastard, DiNozzo," said Michael. "At first, I liked you but that passed. You were too smug, too sure American. Now, I understand why Eli wants you dead."

"Eli is a dick and so aren't you," said Tony.

He maneuvered the knife his fingers in his right hand. Michael came forward in order to finish Tony off. Before he could make his kill move Tony punched him in the heart with the knife. A look of shock came over Michael's face then he dropped down on his knees and fell over dead.

Tony looked at the dead Mossad agent: "Something tells me that this is going to cause a lot of trouble."

He started to laugh, even though he didn't really find the situation funny then he stopped and blackness wrapped itself around him and he passed out.

NCIS

With a blinding headache, he woke up in the bed in Jospin's compound. A wet compress was covering his eyes. A doctor was taking his temperature with an electronic thermometer. He looked at the results then turned his head and spoke: "Cracked ribs, a mild concussion, bruises, and battered. He needs several days rest."

"Take care of him," said Jospin. "Sophie, he is your patient now."

The doctor and Jospin left the room. Ziva came over to the bed, sat down, and removed the compress.

"What happened?" she asked with her anxiety showing.

"I told Michael that Jospin wanted me to kill him. I was going to talk to him about coming up with a plan," Tony said then grimaced from pain.

Ziva kissed his forehead then started slowly to run her hand through his hair to calm him.

"He told me that Eli wanted me dead. H then told me he was going to kill me, Jospin, and his entourage then take you and extract to Israel," Tony told her softly.

"Eli wanted you dead," she hissed.

Her eyes darkened and her face became a mask of hate. He'd heard the term the straw that broke the camel's back, but this was the first time he could say he truly saw that moment. Ziva's relationship with her father and Mossad were now irrevocably changed.

"I will kill him if he touched you," she said.

"You don't have to kill anyone for me," he said.

"Yes, I do," Ziva countered. "Now tell me how you managed to live."

"We got into a fight and he basically kicked my ass and got arrogant about it. I used my knife in the buckle of my belt and punched him in the heart with it. He was dead in seconds," he said.

She kissed his forehead again.

"You have proven yourself to Jospin. Now all we need is the external hard drive and we can go to the next step of this op," she said.

"You have something planned?" asked Tony.

"Yes, very much so. It is Gibbs' plan and he has not told me it all," said Ziva.

"Gibbs' plan, huh? I haven't had to deal with one of his plans in years," sighed Tony.

"You will do as I say," she said then got into bed with him and cuddled up close. "It is my job to make sure you live through this."

"Who gave you that job?" asked Tony.

"I gave it to myself and Gibbs agreed with me," said Ziva.

"You know that you confuse the hell out of me sometimes," he said.

"Yes, it is my prerogative," Ziva said with a sly smile.

"Okay, if you say so. I feeling tired," he mumbled.

"Then sleep, Ahuvi, and I will protect you," she said.

NCIS

Once you had been trained to be a sniper in the Marine Corp, those skilled stayed with you. Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a top sniper, too. There was no way he was going to forget his training. It was ingrained in him; much like being a smartass was ingrained in his former senior field agent.

Now that he was in Kemer, Turkey, he was using his old sniper skills, especially hide, and evade, to their fullest extent. He'd now spent days watching the compound. Though, he left his sniper rifle behind in the hotel room, he had his high-powered scope, which he used to get a bird's eye view of things. So, when they carried a body out of the house, he knew he had to identify the body.

He knew the body didn't belong to DiNozzo. If it was DiNozzo there would be two bodies being carried out. Ziva would have died protecting him. When she took this op, it was her declaration of love for DiNozzo. She was letting her heartless father know that Tony was her man. Besides Eli, he knew that she was letting him know that even though she respected him like a father, his rule number 12 was dead to her. She was not going to lose him this time.

Gibbs followed as they dropped the body off to the local coroner. He waited until nightfall then he broke into the place and searched for the body. He found the body among the unknown, those who would be buried in a communal grave of the un-mourned and unclaimed. It was Michael Rivkin. From the looks of it, he had been stabbed in the heart by a small knife.

An explanation for his death was needed, though Gibbs had his ideas why he was dead. _Jesus, DiNozzo, what are you involved in now. _In his opinion, this op screwed the pooch, the moment DiNozzo accidentally got involved. The plug should have been pulled and the whole thing written off, but Mossad didn't like to give up on operations. They were stubborn that way.

Gibbs slipped out of there and returned to his cheap hotel room. Using the encrypted cellphone he was given, he called Vance directly.

"Rivkin is dead," he said.

"_How_?" asked Vance.

"Looked like a small knife to the heart," said Gibbs.

"_Blown cover_?" asked Vance.

"I have no idea, Leon. I expect to get an explanation from Ziva, though. She'll leave me some information at our agreed drop," he said.

"_Stay close to them. Once we know what happened then I'll let Eli_ _know_," said Vance.

"I'll update you," Gibbs hung up.

He looked at his bed and decided to get a couple of hours before checking what Ziva had for him.

NCIS

Etienne drove Ziva into town. She said she wanted to purchase a few items. She went into a pharmacy and purchased a few items, included aspirin then she surreptitiously left an envelope on the shelf under men's cologne. Gibbs followed into the store after she left and found the envelope and pocketed it then bought some of the cologne.

When he got back to the hotel room, he opened the envelope and deciphered it since her message was written in book code. Once deciphered, he read it over and felt sick to his stomach. Jospin wanted Tony to kill Michael and Eli wanted Tony dead. Michael was going to kill him and Jospin. Tony killed him. In Ziva's words: Michael's smugness got him killed.

Tony was now in a position to succeed in getting everything they needed. Gibbs' famous stomach wanted to pull the plug on this op, but he knew better than that. DiNozzo had come this far, so it was time to let him go the rest of the way. But, now he had to let Vance know what happened.

When he got to the hotel, he decided this couldn't wait. He made the call.

"_Vance_," a tired voice answered the phone.

"Rivkin is dead," Gibbs said.

"_God damn it_," Vance said. "_Tell me about it_."

Gibbs explained the situation, including Eli's order to kill Tony. When he finished Vance was a quiet. Finally, he spoke.

"_Okay, we are not getting screwed on this_," Vance said. "_I'm getting tired of Eli's personal vendettas. Add DiNozzo to your plan to extricate Ziva from Mossad_. _One he gets the information then get him out of there_."

"What are you going to do about Eli?" asked Gibbs.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way of putting him in an uncomfortable box," said Vance.

"Make it a real uncomfortable box," said Gibbs.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I am taken a short hiatus. Need to work on prepping a book. Shouldn't be gone for too long, five days to two weeks depending upon how much work is needed.

This story will be finished. Thanks for your patience.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Vance walked into MTAC and Eli was already up on the screen waiting for him. He had known Eli a lot years and he'd never seen him so angry. This was personal. Anthony DiNozzo had thwarted one of his foolproof plans. Vance laughed to himself. Tony had a way of doing that.

"You agent killed my officer. I expect him extradited to Israel when this is over. We will see that justice is done here," said Eli.

"You officer killed two marines and one of them was an innocent soldier. When you officer did that you were fine with it. It was about the op and nothing more. Well, Rivkin's death is part of the op and nothing more. He is collateral damage and the op goes on," said Vance.

Eli stared at him. This stare was without anger. It was cold and calculating. He was deciding how far he could go with and how far Vance would let him go.

"You agent murdered my officer. They were supposed to be partners," said Eli.

"Yeah, and partners aren't supposed to have kill orders out on each other, are they, Eli?"

"What are you saying, Leon?" asked Eli.

"Michael had orders from you to kill DiNozzo because he had an affair with your daughter several years ago," Vance said then paused. "But it was more than an affair wasn't it? Ziva and Tony were in love and you had to end it because you would decide who she is to love. She was your weapon and no one else's, right?"

"You are being silly," said Eli.

"I am being spot on like I was trained to be," said Vance.

"You have no proof," said Eli.

"I have the word of Agent DiNozzo and Officer David that Michael said he was supposed to kill Tony. That's a start," Vance said.

"Bullshit. You have DiNozzo. Ziva will be ordered to shut up," said Eli.

"Love does go away that easily, Eli. Separating them didn't make the love go away," Vance smiled. "You overplayed your hand here and now you have one choice."

"And what is that?" asked Eli.

"Operational control is now handed over to NCIS completely. We will handle everything from here. I will share the information with you, but you role in this op is over," Vance said.

"What about Ziva?" asked Eli.

"She is more NCIS than Mossad now, Eli. Open your eyes. She is no longer the weapon you trained," said Vance.

"She is still my daughter," he said.

"Then you should have treated her like one instead of a super officer. Human beings need to be loved or they become monsters, Eli," said Vance.

"Really?" said Eli.

"Leave Dinozzo alone. I hope one NCIS agent isn't worth your country losing a special relationship with the US," said Vance.

"Our countries are tied together too strongly for his death to cost that," said Eli.

"Don't underestimate the stink I can cause. And don't underestimate the pain Agent Gibbs can cause. That man is on a chain right how and if you do something stupid, I'll let the chain off the hook. He has a lot of people who owe him favors, Eli. I don't recommend fucking around here. Play the smart move," said Vance.

"I am not checkmated, Leon," said Eli.

"Oh, hell, Eli, you will be checkmated and worse. Don't be stubborn on this. Your brilliance is in being able to read the board and no when a defeat is a defeat and when a win is a win. Be that man not the egomaniacal stupid bastard who caused this clusterfuck," said Vance.

"I am not mated, yet," said Eli.

"You will be," said Leon.

He gave the kill sign and the screen went blank. With that, he turned on his heels and walked out of MTAC. Eli was stopped for now. The rest of Gibbs plan should stop him the rest of the way.

NCIS

Tony spent three in seclusion with Jospin. At dinner and at bedtime Ziva would see him. He would eat like nothing was happening then in bed he would make love to her like his life depended upon it. When she'd ask him what was wrong, he'd tell her that he'd explain when the right time came. At the end of the fourth evening, he had a few scotches then walked over and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. When he had a chance he whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to you."

"Anthony, we should make it an early night. I am needing you," said Ziva.

"I always need you, Sophie," he said.

"You are a lucky man who is getting luckier all the time," said Jospin.

"And I have you to thank for it," said Tony.

"My pleasure," said Jospin. "Go upstairs and enjoy each other."

Tony and Ziva went upstairs like they were told. As they entered the bedroom. Tony grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Ziva responded in kind. He desire drove her desire and soon they were on the bed making the beast with two back, as Shakespeare put it. Once they had both come to an orgasm, Tony collapsed beside her in the bed. He then moved close to her ear and started to whisper the situation.

"Jospin has been offered the chance to guy a nuclear warhead from North Korea. He and I are supposed to leave in five days. We are going there with ten million in bearer bonds, meet with some General named Pong. Jospin wasn't amused when I asked if he was named after to video game. So, we buy the nuke warhead then leave the country by boat with it. I need you to get this information to Gibbs and Vance. They need to stop Jospin and me even if they have to kill us with a predator drone," said Tony.

"You are not going to die on the op," she replied.

"I have to if it is the only when to stop Jospin from buying a nuke," he said.

"I'll tell Gibbs. He and Vance will work something out," said Ziva. "Now make love to me again. I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry, sweet cheeks. I love you, you that, don't you?" he asked her.

She nodded yes.

"I never stopped loving you, even when we were separated and I know you no longer loved me," he said.

"Tony I have always loved you and still do. I am not letting anything happen to you," she said then kissed him again.

"Can I trust you, Zi?" he whispered in her ear.

"With your life," she answered. "And I trust you with my life."

NCIS

Ziva made any drop with information for Gibbs. He hadn't done this sort of spy work since he was in Paris with Jenny. They acted as assassins back then on a special op that the Director Tom Morrow didn't trust the CIA to handle. Funny how much he missed Jenny right now.

Once back to the room, he deciphered the code and felt sick to his stomach. A nuke warhead in the hands of Jospin meant anyone in the world could purchase it just as long as they had the money. If Jospin was paying ten million then they starting price would be twenty million. There were a few terrorists groups that could come up with that nut and it sickened.

He called Vance on the encrypted cellphone.

"Leon we have a big problem," said Gibbs.

"What is it now?" asked Vance.

"Jospin is buying a nuke warhead from the North Koreans. I am talking a function weapon of mass destruction," said Gibbs.

"We have to stop this," said Vance.

"DiNozzo on the inside. He is our way to stop this," said Gibbs. "We have to keep eyes on him and prepare for a Seal Team to snatch and grab."

"I need to talk to the SecNav and SecDef. This is a big one now," said Vance.

"I need DiNozzo to come out of this alive, Vance," said Gibbs.

"I agree. If just to spite Eli, he has to come out of this alive so you can complete your little plan," said Vance.

"Knowing Ziva she'll extract herself from where she is to join me. We can be the eyes," said Gibbs.

"Who else do you need?" asked Vance.

"I need tech and someone to run it. I need McGee," he said.

"He'll be on the first plane to your location," said Vance.

"Sell this one good, Leon. We can have Jospin, his external hard drive and a nuke from North Korea if this is done correctly," said Gibbs.

"I let you know in a day or two," said Vance.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Gibbs. "Is Eli handled?"

"For now," Vance answered.

NCIS

Jospin and Tony sat in his study. They had just had lunch and were going to get down to planning their North Korea itinerary.

"Maurice, I was thinking of sending Sophie to Paris for a week to keep her out of our hair," Tony said.

"Tired of her?" asked Jospin.

Tony smiled, "Never."

"Then why do you want her to leave?" asked Jospin.

"Because women can be a distraction and I do not want to be distracted right now. This is too important. Anyway, you have to spoil the ones like Sophie otherwise, they begin to stray. Paris is a way of showing her love and reminding her what I can give her," Tony explained.

"You are definitely a man who understands the mind of a woman. Excellent, Anthony. What do you need? The use of the jet. A bodyguard for her?" asked Jospin.

"I need a first class ticket to Paris, a reservation at Hotel de L'Elysee, and a black credit card," smiled Tony.

"You do spoil her," said Jospin.

"I can track her via the credit card usage," Tony said.

"The more you speak the more I have made the right choice," said Jospin. "I shall make arrangements. You tell Sophie. I know she is out enjoying the beach."

Tony walked out onto the private beach to find you Ziva in a black bikini walking in the surf. She looked gorgeous. He was glad to get her away from this mess.

Taking off his loafers, rolled up his linen pants and he walked over to her. She immediately fell into his arms and kissed him.

"You are going to Paris," he whispered to her.

"No, I am not," she said.

"I've arranged it all. You staying at the Hotel de L'Elysee and you'll have a black credit card. Your usage on it will be the way we keep track of you," said Tony.

"What are you doing?" she asked then kissed him to keep up appearance.

"Getting the woman I love out of a situation which can't end well," he said.

"Damn it, no, Tony," said Ziva.

"Yes, Zi," he said. "I'm not risking your life along with mine."

"I will not argue with you," she said.

"I know," he said. "I've already arranged it and you cannot refuse or you'll risk blowing my cover. You'll be safe and that is all that counts, Zi. I can handle this better knowing that you'll be safe."

"What about me?" she asked.

"If you love me then you stay alive and unhurt," he said.

"Tony, do you realize we have been making love and I have not been using contraception," she smiled.

"Zi, you're kidding me," he said.

"No, I am not. There is a good chance we have conceived a child. I am at my most fertile time of the month. You are not going to risk your life now. I will need you if I am pregnant," she said.

"Now, you are definitely getting on that damned plane and going to Paris. You are too damned important not to stay here," he said.

"Tony," she said and cuddle his neck. "I need you."

"And I love you, Zi. You're leaving tomorrow," he said.

"Then I better go into town to buy a few things for the trip," she said.

"That's my girl," he said.

"Don't think you won," she smiled and started to walk back to the house.

Tony watched her walk. _If she is pregnant and I don't make it through this then I going to come back and haunt. I'd forgotten how difficult she can be. _He smiled. _I had forgotten how much I love her. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

The SevNav's jet transported McGee and a grab bag of hi-tech goodies. Once he landed, Gibbs picked him and drove him to the third class hotel he was staying.

"If we can get a GPS on Tony, I can track him anywhere, otherwise it's going to be a little more difficult, but we can still do it," said McGee.

"How much more difficult?" snapped Gibbs.

"Keeps eyes on and once we know how they are traveling, using satellites," said McGee. "Will it just be you and me, boss?"

"No," Gibbs answered then he took a turn at a speed that made McGee's stomach crawl and suddenly parked his rental car in front of a cheap hotel.

McGee looked at the hotel and sighed. _Sure, DiNozzo is living the high life and we live in a rat-infested place. It makes sense to me. _

Gibbs got out of the car and waited for McGee, who grabbed two large metal suitcases and followed Gibbs into the hotel. They had to walk up three flights of stairs to get to the hotel room he was using. When they entered, Ziva was already in the room waiting for them.

"Ziva, I thought you were supposed to be in Pairs living in a four star hotel," said McGee.

"I contacted my cousin Hannah in Israel and had her meet me here then I sent her in my place to Paris. She looks enough like me so that if you don't know us she can pass for me," said Ziva.

"Does Vance know, boss?" asked McGee.

Gibbs didn't answer him but instead glared at him. This was his op now and was being done his way.

"Should we tell him, boss?" asked McGee.

"No," he answered.

"Chances are that if Vance is told then Eli will find out," said Ziva.

"I'm afraid that there is a leak that Eli is exploiting, but we'll deal with that later," said Gibbs.

"It is just the three of us until we call in the Navy Seals or whoever else we need," said Ziva.

"Okay, no argument, just as long as I don't have to talk to Vance," said McGee.

"I'll handle talking to the director for us from here on out," said Gibbs then he turned and looked at Ziva. "Can we get a GPS to Tony?"

"No," she answered.

"We are going to have to do this the hard way, McGee," said Gibbs.

"Gotcha, boss," said McGee.

NCIS

Tony sat with Etienne and Jospin having an after dinner drink. Etienne task was to engage a small freighter, which they would pick up Kota Baharu, Malaysia and travel to Sohan Bay, North Korea then dock in Onch'on where they would pay for the warhead and have it loaded onto the ship. Once they had the warhead, they would then sail it to Australia, where Jospin would make arrangements for its docking, pickup and transportation. He would meet them there in Australia.

Etienne and Tony would travel on the freighter, while Jospin would make all the other arrangements, including to start looking for a buyer. It would be Tony's introduction into the world weapons dealers. He and Etienne would share responsibilities on the freighter, but Tony would be in charge of the overall trip to get the warhead.

"Ten million to North Korea and we sell it for at least three times that much on the open market," said Jospin, as he savored his cognac.

"Do you have any interest already?" asked Tony.

"Right now we are talking independent terrorist groups, who don't have deep pockets," said Jospin. "The money won't get interesting until we are in discussions with certain countries. I am expecting a tidy profit for this one, Anthony. A nuclear warhead is the weapon of choice for so many, but they just can't get their hands on it."

"Maurice, this is a great way to start a partnership," said Tony.

"I recommend you, me, and your darling Sophie vacation in Dubai once this is done. It is a wonder spot to relax and know that no one will bother us there. It is a wonderfully safe place to indulge yourself," said Jospin.

"Sounds wonderful," said Tony.

"We shall plan our next big weapon sale while there," said Jospin.

"We leave on the ship in eight days," said Etienne, who had been on the phone with one of his contacts.

"I hope you don't get seasick, Anthony, because you will be water bound for several weeks," smiled Jospin.

"And where will you be?" asked Tony.

"I know a lovely place in Perth I can stay while waiting for you," he smiled.

NCIS

The freighter was what Tony expected it to be cramped, dirty, and far from a smooth ride. Etienne spoke whatever language was being spoken on the ship. Tony had no idea. He knew Italian and Spanish and that was all. Ziva would know and probably speak the language or understand, he thought. He guessed they were Filipino.

Etienne remained his best buddy on board staying close to him. The only time he got to be alone was late at night when he was seasick and he'd go up on deck to puke. His third night doing this, he noticed that people finally left him alone and stopped noticing what he did or didn't do, so he palmed his encrypted smartphone and after puking put his guts, he texted Vance with all the information he had. Once he was done with the text, he dropped the smartphone into the sea. He wouldn't need it once he got to Australia.

NCIS

Vance was thrilled to finally hear from Tony. Once he had the text he called Gibbs and relayed the information to him. From the pickup to where Jospin would be waiting for them in Perth at the docks to receive the warhead.

"We should concentrate on Perth," said Vance.

"Let North Korea have the ten million, Leon," said Gibbs.

"Let me. The money isn't the important thing; this is about the warhead," said Vance.

"NCIS in Australia can start looking for Jospin. Who else do we involve?" asked Gibbs.

"The Australian special forces, SAS is damned good. They can take the lead at the dock and take custody of the warhead. All want is the external drive," said Vance.

"DiNozzo get the password for that?" asked Gibbs.

"What else would a weapons dealer known as Bonaparte have for a password – Josephine," said Vance.

"Once I have the drive and DiNozzo then I'm implementing my plan to get Ziva and Tony free from Eli. You still agree with that one, Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"I am behind you one hundred percent, Gibbs," said Vance.

"Then we are almost done," Gibbs hung up.

The waiting was over. It was now time for action, which brought a smile to Gibbs' lips.

NCIS

They had reached Sohan Bay. Tony felt like vomiting for a change for a different reason than seasickness. This time it had to do with handing over ten million dollars to North Korea. The money wouldn't go towards its people and feeding them, but to the lavish lifestyle of the few. But he knew that the money was the prize here, it was the nuclear warhead. And the external drive.

They docked in Onch'on. According to Etienne, they would be here only a few hours and then gone. He'd already felt like he'd been too long on the ship, but there was no rest for him. Going to shore was not an option here. It was frowned upon. The less interaction with the people the better, he was told.

"Look," said Etienne.

Tony saw three men in North Korean military uniforms and one man in a black suit walked up the plank to see them. One of the military men struggled carrying an oversized metal suitcase, which Tony assumed held just the warhead. Again, he wanted to vomit. They had onboard with them a device powerful enough to destroy a good size city. It was a frightening thought to know there was that much destructive power in a suitcase.

"You have the money." Said the man in the suit.

There would be no names exchanged here. This wasn't about friendship or developing a relationship. This was about an exchange of a product for a fixed price. Tony lifted up his own metal briefcase putting it on a deck hatch. He opened it to show them a case filled with bearer bonds equaling ten million dollars. The man in the suit smiled. It was the kind of smile that made Tony think of showering. The man had the guy in the uniform open up their metal case while he added up he bearer bonds. In their metal case was a small, compact nuclear warhead. Etienne went over and checked it out with a Geiger counter. After a brief exam, he smiled.

"It has been excellent doing business with you," said the man in the suit.

"I hope we can do it again," said Tony.

This brought a big smile to his face. He and his compatriots left the ship with their booty. Etienne secured theirs and then lugged it down to their quarters. It was time for more time on the water heading towards Australia. Once there Tony knew he should just keep his eyes open and put his head down at the right moment.

Leaning on the railing, he started to think about Ziva. He hadn't taken time to think about her until now. Everything this past few months had made his head twirl. Well, she had his head twirling. He thought it was over between them, but now he couldn't wait to taste her lips again. She made his head spin but he liked it. Yet, he wasn't sure how it was going to continue. Chances were that Eli would want him dead and he just wasn't sure if Vance, or even Gibbs, could keep him alive.

But a few hours with Ziva would be nice before he died. She had that sort of effect on him. When it was right, it was the best, but when it went south, it was the most painfully experience for him. It was right at the moment. A few more hours would be nice.

NCIS

Ziva entered the temporary apartment in Perth looking a little under the weather. Gibbs followed her with his eyes as she walked down to the room she had been staying in and disappeared for a few minutes. Once she exited, she rejoined Gibbs and McGee in the living room area.

"McGee, are you hungry?" asked Gibbs.

"A little, boss," said McGee.

"I'm starved," said Gibbs.

Ziva came in and sat down on the sofa. She looked at little under the weather.

"You want some food, David?" asked Gibbs. "I'm think of pizza for lunch or maybe some hot dogs or burgers. If I recall you like Philly cheesesteak. I bet we could find one of those around here."

She looked at him with angry eyes then got up and ran into the bathroom. They heard retching coming from the bathroom. McGee looked over at Gibbs and he was smiling.

"Boss, she is sick. Should I call a doctor?" asked McGee.

"She doesn't need a doctor," said Gibbs. "I want you to go get you and sandwiches and go buy Ziva a box of Ritz crackers and a bottle of ginger ale."

"Okay, boss," he said then took off.

A few minutes later Ziva came out of the bathroom. She sat back down.

"Is the SAS set?" she asked.

"Yup," said Gibbs.

"When do we expect the freighter?" asked Ziva.

"How many weeks along are you?" he asked.

At first Ziva looked shocked then she tried to cover it up with a stoic face.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Gibbs," she said.

"Ziva, don't play games with him. I know a pregnant woman when I see one. How many weeks," he said.

"Seven weeks," she said.

"DiNozzo of course," he said.

"Of Course," she sighed.

"Morning sickness doesn't last forever. I had McGee get you crackers and ginger ale that will help your stomach," said Gibbs.

"We need to get Tony back alive and keep him alive. I want my baby to have a father," she said.

"I'll take care of that, Ziva. Don't worry about it. You just deal with being pregnant and listening to me and I'll deal with everything else," said Gibbs.

"I trust you, Gibbs," she said. "I trust you more than I trust my father."

"Good. You keep trusting me and I'll take care of everything," he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After weeks on this ship, Tony was thrilled to know that Fremantle Ports was only an hour away. He was almost home free, except for having to extricate himself from this situation. He trusted that there would be enough firepower there to deal with this crew and whomever Jospin brought with him. He stood on the deck looking towards Australia.

"Happy to be off this damned ship?" asked Etienne.

"You have no idea," said Tony. An urge to yell, Land ho, almost overtook him.

"On the satellite phone I talked to Bonaparte. He says the lovely Sophie had checked out and left a note for you. She wrote that she was bored and would pop up," said Etienne.

"That is Sophie. She is always unpredictable," said Tony.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to see her soon," said Etienne.

"Yeah, maybe I'll see her soon," he sighed.

At Fremantle Port, there will be a gunfight and he was showing up without a gun and Etienne at his side. God, he just wanted this to end. No more undercover after this one.

NCIS

Ziva spent the morning in the apartment's bathroom vomiting. If this was pregnancy, she definitely was going to make Tony pay for knocking her up. After rinsing her mouth out with water, she joined McGee and Gibb in the living room. They were drinking coffee and eating egg and cheese omelets. She smelled the food and found herself nauseous again. Sitting down on the sofa, she fought the urge to run back into the bathroom.

"Sit down, Ziva. I got you tea and toast," said Gibbs.

He got up and retrieved the tea and toast for her. She sipped the tea and placed the toast on the coffee table in front of her.

"Eat the toast. It will help with the nausea," he said.

"Ziva, I know you don't feel well, but you look great," said McGee.

"Thank you, Tim," she said.

"Looking forward to seeing Tony?" he asked.

"Yes, I am going to kill him," she said.

Gibbs chuckled.

"You can't kill him until I'm done with him. He's an important piece of the plan to get you free from Mossad," Gibbs said.

"Really?" she said. "I honestly don't want him to die, Gibbs. Suffer, yes, but not die. He is the father of my baby."

"No, he's not going to die. He is going to be important part of my plan, though," Gibbs said.

"When do we leave for the port, boss?" asked McGee.

"Soon," he said. "The SAS is probably all set up with their men and snipers. Our job is to stay out of their way and collect the external drive, while they take the rest."

"Even the warhead?" said Ziva.

"And Jospin?" added McGee.

"All we want is DiNozzo and the external drive," he said.

"Tony's probably going to be relieved to get off that freighter. He hates being out to sea," said McGee.

"Yeah, I know," smiled Gibbs. "Ziva eat your toast."

"Yes, Zadye," she said with a smirk.

"Zayde?" asked McGee.

"It means grandfather," she smiled.

Gibbs glared at then he stood up and turned his back. His face broke out in a big smile.

NCIS

It was a warm day, but then again it was Australia in the summer, so warm days were easy to find. Etienne carried the metal suitcase with the warhead. Tony just wanted to get off the ship and out of this port in one piece. That was all he wanted.

The ship was docked and they started down. He and Etienne rode on top of a couple crates that a crane picked up and placed on the dock. Hopping off the crates, they waited for Jospin. They didn't have to wait long.

A black cargo van pulled up and Jospin along with two mercs got out.

"Well done," he said with a big smile.

Etienne lifted the metal case up to show him. Tony swore that the man smiled so widely he showed all his teeth. He was already counting the dollars.

"Tonight you two sleep in a real bed then tomorrow we are off," he said.

Jospin reached for the metal suitcase when the first shot went off. Tony saw one of the mercs go done in a lump. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Etienne go for his gun, so he hit him with a right hook to the jaw sending him down to the ground. Better a sore jaw then a bullet from a sniper, thought Tony.

The other merc pulled his weapon, but he was dead on the spot. Jospin wasn't stupid. He dropped the case and raised his hands, just as a dozen SAS troops appeared out of nowhere.

"You Tony DiNozzo, mate?" asked one of the SAS troopers.

"Yes, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony said.

"Gibbs is waiting for you in the first warehouse. Don't forget the external drive," said the SAS man.

"Sure," Tony said.

"You bastard. I'll get you," said Jospin, as he was being manhandled.

Tony turned to see two SAS troopers put him hard on the ground. It sounded painful.

"I don't think so," said Tony.

He then walked over to the van and found Jospin's briefcase. Opening it, he saw the external hard drive. He couldn't help but smile. This was the most important piece of the puzzle. Grabbing the drive, he tossed the briefcase and started to walk to warehouse one.

It was a hot day and he was sweating. An op he never wanted to be part of was finally over. Jospin treated him well, which confused things, but the man sold death to the highest bidder. He was finally free of it. Now he needed to find Ziva and find out where they stood. Talk about a confusing relationship.

Gibbs opened the door to the warehouse and waved DiNozzo over. Tony started to jog. When he reached Gibbs, he thought he saw a smile on the man's face for a moment.

"Is that the external hard drive?" Gibbs asked him.

"Yup," said Tony.

"Let's have McGee test it," said Gibbs.

"Sure, boss," said Tony.

It was a rote reaction. Gibbs had been his boss for a lot years. It got to the point that Tony thought of boss with more affection then he thought of the father.

They walked to McGee, who had a powerful laptop set up and ready. Standing behind him was Ziva. To Tony's eyes, she looked beautiful. He wanted to sweep her up in his arm and hug her for the rest of the day, but he had to be careful. The relationship still had no clarity.

"Here MCGruff the Crime Dog," Tony said to McGee as he handed him the drive.

McGee set it up, while Tony and Ziva stared at each other. When he was done, McGee interrupted their staring contest.

"What's the password?" asked McGee.

"Josephine," Tony said.

McGee entered the password. He played around for a few seconds before he finally looked up and said, "It's a goldmine, boss."

"Pack it up, McGee. We got the SecNav to lend us his Gulfstream. It's waiting for us at the airport," said Gibbs.

"Okay, boss," said McGee.

"You and you," Gibbs pointed to Tony and Ziva, "you two have some things to talk about on the plane."

"Yes, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"Whatever," added Tony.

As they exited the warehouse, a ZNN camera crew was there. The reporter looked at Gibbs, who nodded. The reporter had the cameraman film Tony and Ziva standing side by side. Tony started to put his hand up to cover his face, but Gibbs stopped him. He wanted them on the six o'clock news all around the world. Tony and Ziva would never be able to do undercover work again and Ziva's career at Mossad would be ruin. An officer who made the news was either given desk duty or retired. Ziva understood this and smiled for the camera.

Getting into a car, they drove to the airport. Gibbs plan was starting to shape up.

NCIS

The Gulfstream took off. Gibbs had McGee up in the front of the plane with him, while Ziva and Tony drifted to the back of the plane. As they sat on the leather chairs, Tony felt himself starting to relax right until he saw Ziva's face. She suddenly looked deadly serious, which caused his stomach to twist.

"I have missed you," she said.

"I've missed you, too," he said.

"I have some important news for you," she started.

"If this is about your father and Mossad, I don't want to hear about it. The man is a fucking monster and you have to get away from him and Mossad," he said.

"I know," she said. "The news crew today will have exposed him, so my career with Mossad is over. Gibbs arranged that."

"Oh," he said then thought about it. "I should have realized that. Usually he'd shoot a news team if they filmed us during an undercover op. Smart move."

"Tony, I am pregnant," she said.

She didn't know how else to do this but just to tell him. He has to know and she hated secrets, which made her professor as a spy ironic.

"Pregnant? You are preggers, with child, carrying my baby, bun in the oven, having my baby," he babbled on.

"Yes, Tony, I'm having your baby," Ziva said with a smile.

Tony got out of his chair and knelt beside her chair. He looked into her and saw tears starting to form.

"No need to cry. This baby is going to be loved and spoiled. I have to get transferred to wherever you want to live," he said.

"You are not angry?" she asked.

"Why would I be angry?" he asked her.

"Because a baby doesn't suit your style," she said.

"Zi, a baby suits my style fine," he smiled.

"I am happy to hear that, Tony," she said.

Gibbs had snuck up on them. He cleared his throat and sat down. He then pointed to the seat beside Ziva and gestured for Tony to sit. Tony sat down.

"Getting you on the news was the first step was to get you both on camera," said Gibbs.

"What is next, Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

"What is the plan for this anyhow?" asked Tony.

"Part one is done. She is now useless to Mossad," Gibbs said. "Our next step is to protect her form for father."

"I'm in," said Tony.

"He wants you dead," Gibbs added.

"I know and it just makes me want to screw up his plans even more," said Tony.

Ziva reached over and took his hand in hers.

"We stop first in Vegas. We are making a stop at a chapel. You two are getting married," said Gibbs.

"What? Married?" asked Tony in shock.

"She needs to have American citizenship. This will give it to her immediately. Vance will have MTAC ready for us. You will tell your father you've been exposed by ZNN, your pregnant, your married, and that you resign. Vance will hire you on the spot," explained Gibbs. "Your father will have his hands tied."

"I want us to be married by Elvis," smiled Tony.

"DiNozzo, this is going to be your wedding," said Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I fully intend to have another service however Ziva wants it once the dust settles. If she wants a rabbi, we will be married by a rabbi. This first one is for fun," he said.

Ziva looked at him, "Do you mean it? You will be married by a rabbi?"

"Oh, hell, yeah," he smiled.

She stood up then sat in his lap and kissed him. Gibbs rolled his eyes. He couldn't bring up rule 12 because that was out the window. When they stopped kissing, he continued.

"McGee will take the external hard drive on to DC. We will have the wedding, stay in a hotel, then fly out in the morning to DC. I'll stay with you as a sort of bodyguard," said Gibbs.

"Anything you say, boss," said Tony.

"Whatever you say, Gibbs," added Ziva.

"What about Rota?" asked Tony.

"Your family is here DiNozzo. Vance will find a job for you," Gibbs said.

"Thanks, boss," Tony smiled. He was finally coming home.

NCIS

They arrived at NCIS looking tired but happy. Elvis performed the service and Gibbs had the marriage certificate and pictures to prove the deed was done.

"Gibbs, why didn't you call me? I would have flown out to Vegas to seen them married," said a bouncy and happy Abby.

As Tony and Ziva got off the elevator, she hugged them. Next, Ducky gave hugs and kisses and finally McGee and Palmer offered them congratulations. Gibbs handed Abby the CD of the wedding. She ran off to McGee's desk to watch.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva made their way to MTAC. They entered to hear Vance talking to Eli.

"The mission is completed. Australia has the nuke and Jospin and we have the external hard drive," said Vance.

"And what do we get?" asked Eli.

"Satisfaction," smiled Vance.

"Do not play with me, Leon," said Eli.

"You get shared intel," said Vance.

Gibbs walked down and stood beside Vance, "And a son-in-law."

"Agent Gibbs, how amusing?" said Eli.

"I'm not being funny," said Gibbs. "By now you've seen the ZNN piece. She can no longer work the field for you. Her face is all over the news."

"I am aware of that. Your idea?" asked Eli.

"I live to amuse you," said Gibbs.

"I am not amused," growled Eli.

"What you missed was Ziva's marriage to Agent DiNozzo," he said then waved them to join him and Vance.

Ziva proudly walked down aisle while Tony was a little more apprehensive.

"When did they marry?" asked Eli coldly.

"Yesterday in Las Vegas. I was the witness," said Gibbs.

"Ziva, is this true?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Tony is the father of the child I am carrying," she said.

Eli's face became cold with fury.

"Agent DiNozzo, you have a way of ruining my plans," he said. "She is yours."

Eli then reached up and ripped his jacket.

"I no longer have a daughter. She is no longer Mossad," he said. "I hope this has gone as well as you thought it would, Gibbs."

"It has," said Gibbs. "Oh, if anything should have to Tony, Ziva or their child, I'll give you an example of how good a sniper I was. I'll kill you."

"I have no reason to hurt DiNozzo. He has married someone else's daughter," said Eli.

The screen went blank. Ziva had tears in her eyes. Tony took her in his arms.

"Why did he rip his jacket?" asked Tony.

"It is tradition with the orthodox that when a family member dies, you rip your clothes," she said. "Rending your garment is a sign of mourning. I am dead to him."

"But you are alive to us," said Gibbs.

"And employed. When you are ready to see me and we'll take care of the paperwork," said Vance then he looked at Tony. "As for you, I have a new job for you. You are the now the special agent in charge of MCR Teams. You start after you take a couple weeks off along with your new wife."

"Thank you, sir," said Tony.

"Just leave my MCRT alone, DiNozzo, and treat my best agent right and you won't have a problem with me," said Gibbs.

"Sure, boss," said Tony.

"Not your boss, Tony. You are my boss," smiled Gibbs.

"You'll always be my boss, Gibbs," smiled Tony.

"Ziva, take your husband home and start figuring out your future," Gibbs said.

She broke away from Tony and gave Gibbs a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she said softly.

"I'd do anything for my daughters," he said then he looked at Tony. "Take care of her or you answer to me."

"Yes, boss," he said.

"Well, it looks like we are just one big happy family," said Vance.

"Maybe we are, Leon, maybe we are," said Gibbs.


End file.
